Element wolf clans Whitepup's destiny
by kakashi'slover29
Summary: Whitepup is the son of the great white wolf a powerful wolf who can use all of the elements and is known is the guardian of the clans. But he doesn't know that, all he knows is that he was born in Lightningclan and that someday he will be the alpha, but what if that's not his destiny? UPDATING THE STORY
1. chapter 1

**Element wolf clans Whitepup's destiny **

**Chapter 1**

**Author: kakashi'slover29**

**Based off warriors series by Erin Hunter **

**This chapter is Whitepup's pov**

**Hope u enjoy the story**

**Characters**

**Alpha****:** Blackstar (male)

**Beta****: **Bonewolf (male)

**Medicine wolf****: **Sunflower (she-wolf)

**Apprentice: **Singpaw (she-wolf)

**Elders**

Notail (male)

Softfeather (she-wolf)

Yellowfur (she-wolf)

**Warriors**

Yellowtail (she-wolf)

Thunderbelly (male)

Loudcloud (male)

Brightlight (she-wolf)

Lightningblade (male)

Apprentice: Spotpaw

Skyfall (she-wolf)

Lightfur (male)

**Apprentices**

Spotpaw (male)

**Nursing wolves**

Sweetheart (she-wolf) (Whitepup (male))

Cloudheart (she-wolf) (Shinepup (she-wolf), Brownpup (male), Stormpup (male))

**Prologue**

The Great White Wolf was a powerful wolf, sent by Heavenclan to protect the seven element wolf clans that rule the forest. He was known as the guardian of the clans.

He helped the clans and made sure there was peace in the forest. But what they didn't know was he had a mate in Lightningclan who died giving birth to his only son.

Knowing that his time was up he give his son to a nursing wolf who just loss her pups.

"Why give him to us?" the silver she-wolf asked.

"I'm not going to live much longer, but I'll forever watch over the clans, I know the clans can now take care of themselves but Heavenclan has decided on seven wolves one from each clan to lead the clans to peace, my son's mother has died, there's no one to look after him," The Great White Wolf said looking over to a black wolf. "Blackstar, I trust you to look after my son."

Blackstar nodded as the White Wolf ran off leaving Blackstar with his son.

"Sunflower," Blackstar said looking over to the orange wolf with her yellow and white coloured apprentice. "You can't tell Whitepup, his real father and we don't know his real mother, we must keep this between ourselves."

Sunflower and her apprentice nodded.

"You named him Whitepup, after the Great White Wolf," the apprentice said.

"Yes Singpaw, his name is Whitepup."

**Chapter begins**

"The battle between Windclan and Lightningclan was brutal, blood was spilling everywhere, Blackstar, was fighting like he was already the alpha," Softfeather said.

"Really? Cool," Whitepup said amazed.

"Oh yes, I was there fighting like a true Lightningclan warrior," Yellowfur butted in.

"Stop bragging, Yellowfur, I'm telling the story," Softfeather said as Yellowfur shrugged and headed back in the elders' den.

"That day we lost Tornstar the alpha before your father Whitepup," Notail said walking out of the den.

"Why didn't the Great White Wolf stopped it before Tornstar was killed?" Shinepup asked who was sitting with Whitepup with her two brothers Brownpup and Stormpup.

"We don't know, maybe it was Tornstar's time to die," Softfeather replied.

"I'm going to alpha of Lightningclan! Just like Blackstar!" Whitepup shouted.

"Not if I beat you first!" Stormpup shouted.

"Oh yeah!" Whitepup said as he tackled Stormpup and they started play-fighting.

"Guys we are going to be apprentices tomorrow, can't you at least stop acting like pups," Shinepup said as Whitepup and Stormpup stopped.

Notail sighed, "Pups never changed."

"Oh Notail, I know they will be mighty warriors like their parents, you'll see," Softfeather said as Whitepup wagged his tail at the praise. _I'll be the greatest warrior that ever walked the forest! _

"Come on guys, Cloudheart and Sweetheart are calling us," Brownpup said as they ran over to the nursery.

"Where have you been?" Cloudheart asked as she licked her pups' fur as they padded in.

"We were listening to Softfeather's story about the battle between Lightningclan and Windclan," Shinepup said as she yawned.

"Yeah, it was a good story," Stormpup added.

"I'm sure it was," Cloudheart said, "come on, you all need your sleep if you are going to start your training tomorrow."

Shinepup, Brownpup and Stormpup cuddled up to Cloudheart as Whitepup curled up to Sweetheart.

"Goodnight mother," Whitepup whispered.

"Goodnight my son," Sweetheart said nuzzling him before she fall asleep.

"Wolves of Lightningclan, it has been six moons since Whitepup, Stormpup, Shinepup and Brownpup were born; now they are ready to become apprentices." Blackstar announced as Whitepup wiggled with excitement. _I'm finally going to be an apprentice! _

Blackstar went on, "it is time for you four to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Shinepaw, Brownpaw, Stormpaw and Whitepaw. Yellowtail**, **you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Shrewclaw, you will be the mentor of Brownpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to Brownpaw."

Yellowtail walked over to Brownpaw and they touched noses as Blackstar went on. "Thunderbelly**, **you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Bonewolf, you will be the mentor of Shinepaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to Shinepaw."

Thunderbelly and Shinepaw did the same as Yellowtail and Brownpaw. Stormpaw got Loudcloud as a mentor and then it was Whitepup's turn.

"Wait Blackstar!" Sweetheart shouted interrupting the ceremony.

"Disgraceful!" Yellowfur shouted.

"What?" Blackstar asked.

"I want you to be Whitepaw's mentor."

"What!" Yellowfur shouted.

"Kin can't train kin! It not allowed!" Brightlight shouted.

"Why Sweetheart?" Blackstar asked.

"I know you can train him well," Sweetheart replied.

"Don't you trust anyone else to train your precious son?" Lightfur challenged.

"If you so confident Lightfur, then you will be his mentor, I expect you to pass on all you know to Whitepaw," Blackstar said not noticing Sweetheart angry glare as Whitepaw hurried over to his new mentor.

"If you're the alpha's son I expect you to be as great as him," Lightfur said as he touched noses with Whitepaw.

"Don't worry I'll will," Whitepaw vowed.

"Let's hear it for our new apprentices!"Blackstar shouted as the clan chanted their new names.

"Whitepaw!Stormpaw! Shinepaw! Brownpaw!"

Sweetheart stormed over to Blackstar who jumped down from the ledge.

"Blackstar I want a word with you!" Sweetheart growled as they padded in Blackstar's den.

"So what are we going to do?" Whitepaw asked staring at his new mentor.

Lightfur looked down at his apprentice before saying, "I'll show you the territory."

"Great!" Whitepaw said as he followed Lightfur out of the camp.

Whitepaw's mouth almost dropped when he saw the tall trees that seem to go on forever.

"Lightningclan's territory is all trees, you will learn to keep upwind and stalk your prey quietly," Lightfur said as he ran off with Whitepaw following him.

"Our territory is between Iceclan and Waterclan." Lightfur said as they crossed a shallow stream that runs through all of the clans' territories. "You know Waterclan's scent when we get near their border."

Lightfur stopped at the scent line between Lightningclan and Waterclan. "Stop and smell the scent line."

Whitepaw walked forwarded and smelled the scent line, "Wow, Waterclan smell awful."

"I can say the same for you!"

Whitepaw and Lightfur looked up and found two Waterclan wolves staring at them.

"Splashwave you finally have an apprentice," Lightfur sneered.

"Yes she's the alpha's daughter, you also have an apprentice," the taller wolf said looking at Whitepaw.

"Yes he's the alpha's son," Lightfur said.

"What are you doing so close to the border?" the apprentice demanded baring her teeth.

"Just showing Whitepaw your dreadful scent," Lightfur growled as Splashwave stood in front of the apprentice.

"Make one move on Lakepaw and I'll kill you where you stand!" Splashwave growled.

"What's going on!" a voice shouted behind Whitepaw.

Lightfur and Whitepaw turned to find Bonewolf and two other warriors with him.

"I was just showing Whitepaw Waterclan's scent and they started a fight," Lightfur said.

"We didn't start any fights, it was you Lightfur!" Splashwave growled.

"Enough! Lightfur take Whitepaw hunting, we don't need to start a fight with another clan, not when Darkclan has a new leader," Bonewolf growled. "As for you Waterclan don't cross the border or there will be a real fight on your paws."

"Watch what you say Lightningclan!" Splashwave growled as he ran off with Lakepaw.

"Come on Whitepaw, I'll teach you how to hunt," Lightfur said as he ran deeper in Lightningclan's territory. _Yes! My first hunt!_

Whitepaw's hunt was a success;he caught two mice and a black bird.

"I'll teach you how to use your element tomorrow," Lightfur said as Whitepaw dropped his catch on the fresh-kill pile.

"Really, great," Whitepaw said excitedly.

"Give some prey to the elders then you can eat with your denmates," Lightfur said as he picked up a squirrel and trotted over to the warriors' den.

Whitepaw picked up one of his mice and walked over to the elders' den. Yellowfur and Softfeather were awake while Notail was asleep.

"Is that for Notail? He hasn't had anything to eat," Softfeather said.

"Yes," Whitepaw said as he sat it down near Notail.

"I'll wake him up, you go eat now," Softfeather said softly.

Whitepaw liked Softfeather; she was always kind and gentle. Whitepaw back over to the fresh-kill pile and picked up his black bird and walked over the apprentices' den. Shinepaw, Brownpaw, Stormpaw and Spotpaw were already eating as Whitepaw sat down beside Shinepaw.

"So how was your first day as an apprentice?" Brownpaw asked.

"Great, we meet some Waterclan wolves near the border, and I learned how to hunt too," Whitepaw said as he took a bite out of his black bird.

"Well, I practice battle moves," Stormpaw said.

"Nice, Lightfur is going to teach how to use my element tomorrow," Whitepaw said.

"That's great Whitepaw," Shinepaw said happily.

"Well Lightningblade said that I'll be getting my warrior name if I pass my assessment tomorrow," Spotpaw said as he finished his meal.

"Lucky," Whitepaw said.

"Well I'm going to get some sleep," Spotpaw said as he padded in the apprentices' den.

Whitepaw felt that someone was staring at him; he turned to find his mother watching him intensely. She flicked her tail for him to come over.

"How was your day?" Sweetheart asked as Whitepaw padded over to her.

"Great!" Whitepaw replied happily. "Lightfur is going to teach me how to use my element tomorrow."

Sweetheart suddenly looked shocked, "you'll be careful and just focus on your own element, ok."

"Sure mother," Whitepaw said looking strangely at Sweetheart. _What's with her, first she wants Blackstar to be my mentor then she tells me to focus on my __**own **__element, what other element can a focus on?_

"Good, you better get some rest," Sweetheart said as she licked the top of Whitepaw's head and padded over the warriors' den.

Whitepaw walked back to the apprentices' den and crawled in his nest. Shinepaw, Stormpaw and Brownpaw were already asleep.

_Better get some sleep._

Whitepaw opened his eyes again to find himself in a grassy field where wolves were catching prey. _Where am I?_

"You're in Heavenclan."

Whitepaw turned to find a big white wolf staring at him. He had a necklace with all of the clans' orb on it.

"You're the Great White Wolf; you're the legendary wolf who can use all of the seven elements, why have you visited me?"

"You're a very special wolf, Whitepaw, I wanted to see how big you gotten," the Great White Wolf replied.

"Really? I'm special!" Whitepaw said excitedly.

"Indeed you are, but not it the way you think," the White Wolf noticing Whitepaw's happy face.

"You'll be happy to know that you're looking at the next alpha of Lightningclan," Whitepaw declared.

"Really?" the White Wolf teased.

"Don't laugh I mean it, I'm going to be alpha," Whitepaw said noticing the wolf's tease.

"But Whitepaw, what is that not your destiny, what if you are meant to be the next guardian of the clans."

"What! No way! I was born in Lightningclan! I'm the son of the alpha Blackstar! I can't be the guardian of the clans!" Whitepaw yelled angrily.

"Yes you were born in Lightningclan but that doesn't mean you don't have a different destiny from the rest."

"I don't understand what you mean?" Whitepaw said confusedly.

"In time you'll know, it was nice meeting you Whitepaw, I hope we meet again."

_It wasn't really nice meeting you after what you said. _

Heavenclan's hunting ground disappeared. Whitepaw could feel the den's floor again.

_No matter what he said, I'm going to be alpha!_

**I'm starting to change the story chapter by chapter so**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Element wolf clans Whitepup's destiny **

**Chapter 2**

**Author: kakashi'slover29**

**Based off warriors series by Erin Hunter **

**This chapter is Darkpup's pov**

**Hope u enjoy the story**

**Characters**

**Alpha: **Longstar (male)

**Beta: **Demonwolf (male)

**Medicine wolf: **Wolfsong (she-wolf)

**Medicine wolf apprentice:**

**Elders**

Whitespots (she-wolf)

**Warriors**

Blacktail (she-wolf)

Ripclaw (she-wolf)

Apprentice: Bronzepaw

Pinkears (she-wolf)

Brownfur (male)

Longtail (male)

Crowfeather (male)

Apprentice: Purplepaw

Nightsky(male)

**Apprentices**

Purplepaw (she-wolf)

Bronzepaw (male)

**Nursing wolves**

Lovingheart (she-wolf) (Darkpup (male), Shadowpup (she-wolf))

Whiteclaw(she-wolf) (Shadepup (male), Indigopup (she-wolf))

"Wake up Shadowpup," Darkpup said nudging his sister. "Longstar wants to talk to us."

Shadowpup moaned then stretched as she got up. Their mother Lovingheart woke up as Shadowpup stood up.

"Where are you two going?" Lovingheart asked looking at her pups.

"Longstar wants to see us," Darkpup replied wagging his tail.

"Ok then," Lovingheart said licking Darkpup's head.

Darkpup and Shadowpup padded out of the nursery to find their father waiting for them. Longstar stared at his pups as they sat down in front of him.

"How are my mighty warriors today?" Longstar asked as Shadowpup's head dipped.

Darkpup knew that Shadowpup wants to be a medicine wolf but their father didn't. _Lovingheart said he will understand but I don't think he will._

Shadowpup lift her head and looked at her father, "I don't want to be a warrior. I want to be a medicine wolf."

"A medicine wolf!" Longstar echoed, "why do you want be a medicine wolf! A warrior fights for their clan. You'll be stuck in a den full of herbs, how boring!"

"I can help my clan in a different way," Shadowpup said.

"Huh so be it then," Longstar growled as he looked over to Darkpup, "I know you'll be a strong warrior Darkpup."

Shadowpup walked slowly back to the nursery, Darkpup wanted to go after her but Longstar looked like he wasn't finished.

"I won't waste my time with Shadowpup; she's useless to me now. You are destined to alpha, I'll make sure of that," Longstar said as Darkpup was stunned by his father's words.

_Useless to him now, Shadowpup is not useless! _

"I've got to announces Purplepaw and Bronzepaw's warrior ceremony then yours," Longstar said as he ran over and jumped on the ledge. "Let all wolves old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the ledge for a Clan meeting!"

Darkpup turned to see his mother and Shadowpup walk out of the nursery and sit next to him Shadowpup still looked sad as Lovingheart licked her head. Whiteclaw and her pups, Shadepup and Indigopup walked out too. The beta Demonwolf sat below Longstar as the warriors and the two apprentices walked out of their dens.

"Wolves of Darkclan, it's time to name two new warriors. Purplepaw and Bronzepaw step forward," Longstar said as Purplepaw and Bronzepaw walked up to the ledge. "I Longstar, alpha of Darkclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as a warrior in their turn. Purplepaw and Bronzepaw, do you promise to uphold the wolf code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do," they both echoed.

"Then by the powers of Heavenclan, I give you your warrior name. Bronzepaw, from this moment you will be known as Bronzetail. Heavenclan honours your skill in battle, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Darkclan. Purplepaw from this moment you will be known as Purplefur. Heavenclan honours your strength, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Darkclan."

"Purplefur! Bronzetail!" the clan chanted with Pinkears and Nightsky chanting Purplefur's name the loudest.

"Aren't Blacktail and Demonwolf happy for Bronzetail?" Indigopup asked her mother.

"Of course dear, they just don't want to make a scene," Whiteclaw replied nuzzling her.

"Now we have an apprentice ceremony to do. Darkpup, Shadowpup, Indigopup and Shadepup step forward," Longstar said.

Darkpup wagged his tail in excitement.

_This is it; I'm finally going to be an apprentice. _

Darkpup stepped forward with his sister as Longstar looked down at them.

"Darkpup, Indigopup, Shadowpup, it is time for you all to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you all will be known as Darkpaw, Indigopaw, Shadowpaw and Shadepaw. Blacktail**, **you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Duskflower. You will be the mentor of my son Darkpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to Darkpaw."

Darkpaw ran up to his new mentor and they touched noses.

"Ready to train Darkpaw?" Blacktail asked.

"Yes!" Darkpaw replied enthusiastically.

Longstar went on. "Brownfur**, **you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Lovingheart. You will be the mentor of Shadepaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to Shadepaw," Longstar as Shadepaw touched noses with his new mentor. "Nightsky**, **you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Cedarowl. You will be the mentor of Indigopaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to Indigopaw. Shadowpaw, do you wish to live the life of a medicine wolf?"

"Yes alpha," Shadowpaw said as Indigopaw touched noses with Nightsky.

"Then Shadowpaw I grant you the life of a medicine wolf, you will forever live under the laws of a medicine wolf. Your new mentor is Wolfsong, and I expect you to pass on all you know to Shadowpaw, Wolfsong," Longstar said as Shadowpaw ran up to her new mentor.

"I'm very excited to have my first apprentice!" Wolfsong said happily.

"I always wanted to be a medicine wolf!" Shadowpaw cried.

"Clan meeting over, Demonwolf start organizing the patrols," Longstar said as he jumped down from the ledge.

Darkpaw looked up at his new mentor with his eyes glowing with excitement. "What are we going to do?"

"Whitespots needs clean moss, I've promised to get her some," Blacktail replied as Darkpaw head dropped.

_My first day as an apprentice and I have to collect moss!_

"Come on I promise you'll be well rewarded," Blacktail said noticing Darkpaw's disappointed face.

Blacktail led Darkpaw out of the camp and headed deep into their territory. Darkpaw looked around as he followed Blacktail.

_There a lot of pine trees; as tall as the sky._

"Darkclan are natural born night hunters; we hunt better at night; the other clans fear our strength in battle," Blacktail said.

"So will we go hunting at night then," Darkpaw said.

"Not apprentices, you have to learn to hunt in the day first then when you're a warrior you can hunt at night," Blacktail said as she stopped at some mossy trees.

"OK, grab the moss and pull it down with your claws, like this," Blacktail said as she jumped up and raked the moss down with her front claws. "Now you try."

Darkpaw nodded and did the same as Blacktail but couldn't reach as high as Blacktail and got a smaller amount then Blacktail.

"Lions and Tigers and all sorts of big cats use this technique to attack, they use their claws rather than their fangs, it helps to sharpen your claws so you can dig in to them and then use your fangs to bite them," Blacktail said.

"Ok," Darkpaw said.

"That will be enough, let's get it back to camp."

Blacktail and Darkpaw carried the moss back and in the elders' den. Whitespots is the only elder living in the den now. Whitespots looked up from her nest as Blacktail and Darkpaw walked in.

"Ah moss thanks Blacktail," Whitespots said as she stood up.

"You're welcome Whitespots, my apprentice helped too," Blacktail said as Whitespots looked over at Darkpaw as Blacktail started to move the old moss.

"So you're Darkpaw, named after our clan I see," Whitespots said as she continued to stare at Darkpaw.

"Yeah my father named me that because someday I'll be as strong as darkness," Darkpaw said proudly.

Whitespots wide with shock, "be careful Darkpaw, you'll become your father if you think like that!"

Darkpaw stared in Whitespots with confusion. _What does she mean by that?_

Blacktail's voice snapped Darkpaw back from his thoughts. "Darkpaw take this moss away."

Darkpaw looked down at the old moss lying at his foot and nodded as he picked it up and carried it out.

"Darkpaw!" Demonwolf shouted as Darkpaw dropped the moss to speak to him.

"Yes Demonwolf."

"Where's Blacktail I need her on a hunting patrol."

Darkpaw's eyes lifted, "can I go?"

"No," Demonwolf replied back sternly, your father wants to see you."

_What could father want? _"I'll see him after I get rid of this moss and Blacktail is in the elders' den."

"Ok," Demonwolf said as he walked over to the elders' den.

Darkpaw dumped the moss and hurried over to his father who was waiting outside his den.

"My son, what did you do with Blacktail?" Longstar asked looking at Darkpaw.

"We collected moss," Darkpaw replied.

"Collected moss!" Longstar echoed angrily, "why didn't she teach you battle moves or using your element?"

"I don't know?" Darkpaw said.

"Waterclan are going to attack I need every apprentice ready."

"Waterclan are going to attack, when?" Darkpaw asked.

"I don't know but I won't let you in a fight untrained, if your mentor can't train you properly then I will!" Longstar growled. "Come on Darkpaw."

Darkpaw followed his father out of the camp in the territory to he stopped at a very shady clearing.

"This is where we train," Longstar said, "first let's activate your element, stand up straight and focus on your element."

Darkpaw as he was told and closed his eyes and focus on his element. Darkpaw stood for a bit until he could feel the darkness around him, he opened his eyes and found the clearing brighter like the sun shining on it.

"Wow!" Darkpaw said amazed.

"Darkclan warrior can see through any darkness, the other clans fear our darkness," Longstar said, "now that you activated your element it time to practice using it. Activated it again and try to change it into many different shapes."

Darkpaw nodded and activated his element again. It activated immediately which surprised Darkpaw. He tried changing it into a spear as it slowly formed into a long pointy spear.

"Very good now try to throw that spear at me."

Darkpaw looked at his father who nodded as he made his spear charged at Longstar who made a black dome around himself. Darkpaw looked on as the spear smashed as it made contacted with the dome.

"Very good but your enemy won't let you charge up your element, keep practicing until you can do it automatically," Longstar said as Darkpaw charged up another spear faster than the last one and through it at Longstar.

Darkpaw practiced all day with Longstar. Darkpaw had scratches all over his body from Longstar's spears when Darkpaw was learning how to do a dark dome.

"You're a natural with your element, get those scratches looked at," Longstar said as Darkpaw wagged his tail at the praise.

"OK," Darkpaw said happily as he walked through the camp's entrance finding his mentor waiting for him with an angry look on her face.

"Where have you been? And where did you get those scratches?" Blacktail demanded.

"Darkpaw!" Lovingheart shouted rushing over to him and licking his wounds, "what happened to you?"

"I was training him to use his element," Longstar answered.

Blacktail and Lovingheart glared him.

"I can train my **own **apprentice, Longstar!" Blacktail growled.

"Well collecting moss is not training," Longstar said unfazed by Blacktail hostile stare.

"If you want to train him, you should be made him your an apprentice!"

"Fine Blacktail, I won't train him again if it offends you," Longstar said as he started walking over to his den then turned his head half way. "Just remember Blacktail that you're training the next alpha of the clan!"

Blacktail growled at Longstar as he disappeared in his den. Lovingheart sighed and looked down at Darkpaw. "Come on let's get these scratches looked at," as she walked Darkpaw over to the medicine den.

Wolfsong and Shadowpaw were sorting herbs as Lovingheart Darkpaw walked. Shadowpaw looked up to see her brother's scratched body.

"Darkpaw!" Shadowpaw gasped

"What happened?" Wolfsong asked staring at Darkpaw.

"Longstar!" Lovingheart growled.

Wolfsong nodded then looked at Shadowpaw, "put some dock leaves on the scratches, you remember dock leaves were?"

"Yes," Shadowpaw said as she hurried over to the medicine store and put on the dock leaves and hurried back over to Darkpaw.

She chewed them up and applied them to Darkpaw's scratches.

"Ouch that stings," Darkpaw yelped as Shadowpaw put another on.

"Darkpaw from now on stay away from your father!" Lovingheart said sternly.

Darkpaw nodded. _What wrong with Longstar?_

**Chapter 2 finished **


	3. Chapter 3

**Element wolf clans Whitepup's destiny **

**Chapter 3**

**Author: kakashi'slover29**

**Based off warriors series by Erin Hunter **

**This chapter is Snowpaw's pov**

**Hope u enjoy the story**

**Characters**

**Alpha: **Crackedstar (male)

**Beta: **Hailstorm (male)

**Medicine wolf: **Blizzardfur (male)

**Medicine wolf apprentice:**

**Elders**

Iceeyes (male)

**Warriors**

Frostbite (she-wolf)

Apprentice: Snowpaw

Coldheart (male)

Creamclaw (male)

Sharpfang (male)

Frozentail (she-wolf)

Grayfur (male)

Apprentice: Freezepaw

Shiningwing (she-wolf)

**Apprentices**

Freezepaw (male)

Snowpaw (she-wolf)

**Nursing wolves**

Softtail (she-wolf)

Snowpaw was running beside Freezepaw as they followed the rest of the clan towards the gathering place. It will be her first time at the gathering as an apprentice.

"Are you excited?" Freezepaw asked.

"Oh yes!" Snowpaw said happily adding an extra leap in her step.

"That's good," Freezepaw said.

Snowpaw was going to miss sleeping with Freezepaw when he gets his warrior name which he said was going to get when he passes his assessment.

_I'll just have to train harder!_

Iceclan arrived at the gathering place. Snowpaw couldn't believe how many wolves were there. _So many different scents. _Frostbite padded beside Snowpaw.

"Let me introduce you to some Lightningclan wolves," Frostbite offered as Snowpaw nodded and followed Frostbite towards two Lightningclan wolves.

"Lightfur!" Frostbite called the light yellowed wolf that looked up at Frostbite.

"Frostbite, good to see you is, this your first apprentice?" Lightfur said looking at Snowpaw.

"Yes this is Snowpaw," Frostbite said looking at Snowpaw.

"Nice to meet you, this is Whitepaw," Lightfur said pointing to his apprentice with his tail.

Whitepaw got up and walked over to Snowpaw and sat down beside her.

"Are you called Snowpaw because of your snowy fur?" Whitepaw asked.

"Yes," Snowpaw replied, "are you called Whitepaw because of your white fur?"

"Yep!" Whitepaw replied proudly looking at his white fur.

"You're from Lightningclan but don't have any yellow fur," Snowpaw said as Whitepaw looked at the ground.

"Yeah I know, but my element is lightning so it proves I'm Lightningclan," Whitepaw said.

"Hey smelly!" a Waterclan apprentice shouted as she padded up to them.

"You're the one who smells!" Whitepaw growled back as he glared at the Waterclan apprentice.

"Hey this is a gathering, no fighting here unless you're scared!" the Waterclan apprentice teased.

"The only who should scared is you!" Whitepaw growled.

"Huh, whatever," the Waterclan apprentice said unfazed by Whitepaw response. "So what's your name?" the Waterclan apprentice looked at Snowpaw.

"I'm Snowpaw the future alpha of Iceclan," Snowpaw bragged.

"Well, I'm Lakepaw, future alpha of Waterclan," Lakepaw boasted.

"Huh really?" a voice said behind Lakepaw.

Lakepaw turned to find four other apprentices, one from each clan.

"You think you're going to be alpha," the Fireclan apprentice snarled.

"As a matter of fact I do!" Lakepaw growled.

"Get real!" the Fireclan apprentice snorted. "I'm going to be alpha of Fireclan, me Blazepaw!"

"Ha like I see you as alpha little pup!" Lakepaw insulted.

"Say that again fish-breath!" Blazepaw growled.

"Guys stop!" the Windclan apprentice said.

"This is a gathering, there's a truce," the Earthclan apprentice reminded.

"Can we sit down as friends for once," the Darkclan apprentice said which shocked Snowpaw.

She always thought that Darkclan wolves never cared about the truce, _he seems nice._

"Anyway, I'm Fastpaw," the Windclan apprentice said.

"I'm Dodgepaw."

"That's an interesting name," Lakepaw said.

"That's because I dodge anything that tries to hit me," Dodgepaw said proudly.

"And I'm Darkpaw, named after my clan, Darkclan!" the Darkclan apprentice said proudly.

_Now that sounds like Darkclan, always boasting._

A howl sounded as everyone quiet down. The alphas were sitting on the fallen branch of a tree that fell many years ago and the betas were underneath them. The Lightningclan alpha stood up first.

"Welcome to the full-moon gathering, this is first gathering that the Great White Wolf won't be here."

"What a shame," the Darkclan alpha muttered.

"Who would like to start?" the Lightningclan alpha asked looking at the other alphas.

"I'll start, Blackstar," Crackedstar said as Blackstar sat down.

Crackedstar before announcing, "Iceclan has a new apprentice with us, my daughter Snowpaw."

"Snowpaw! Snowpaw!" the clans chanted her name as Snowpaw licked her shoulder in embarrassment.

"Also, Softtail is expecting her first litter of pups, and we loss a warrior, my mate Whiteheart died by the claws of a cougar," Crackedstar said.

"Is it still alive?" a Windclan elder asked.

"No because I killed it," Crackedstar said proudly.

"That was very brave of you Crackedstar," the Darkclan alpha said darkly.

"Or reckless," the Fireclan alpha muttered.

"That's all," Crackedstar said and sat back down as the Darkclan alpha stood up.

"Darkclan has four new apprentices, Shadepaw, Indigopaw, my daughter Shadowpaw who has decided to become a medicine wolf and my son Darkpaw. We also have two new warriors, Purplefur and Bronzetail."

The clans chanted their names with Darkclan chanting the loudest.

"Longstar, there's something I'd like to say!" a purple coloured wolf shouted.

"What is it Ripclaw?" Longstar said with a dark glint in his eyes as Ripclaw spoke.

"I have scented Waterclan near our territory and they have taken our prey!"

Wolves from Waterclan rose up at the announcement.

"You have no proof that we were near your territory!" a Waterclan warrior shouted.

"Liar!" another one growled.

"Longstar, keep your warriors under control, no Waterclan wolf was near your territory, we are nowhere near your territory!" the Waterclan alpha growled.

"I have smell Waterclan too!" the Darkclan beta shouted.

"Why would my warriors lie, we will take an eye out to make sure you stay away!" Longstar growled.

"Liar, I know why you're really doing this Longstar!" the Waterclan alpha warned.

"Longstar! Swimmingstar! If you done fighting, can we get on with the gathering," the Fireclan alpha said as Longstar and Swimmingstar sat down but kept glaring at each other.

The Fireclan alpha stood up, "Fireclan has two new apprentices, Heatpaw and Blazepaw."

Only Fireclan, Lightningclan, Windclan, Earthclan and Iceclan chanted as Waterclan and Darkclan were too busy glaring at each other.

The rest of the alphas finished their announcement and then the gathering was over. Snowpaw said goodbye to her new friends and followed Frostbite to where Iceclan was gathered. Freezepaw walked up to her.

"So, made any new friends?"

"Yeah," Snowpaw sighed she didn't feel like talking.

"Are you ok?" Freezepaw asked looking concerned.

"Yeah just tired," Snowpaw replied as she yawned.

"Ok," Freezepaw said softly as they followed Crackedstar back to the camp.

Snowpaw slept right through to sunhigh as she slowly got up and stretch and padded out of the den. Snowpaw looked over to Hailstorm who was organising a patrol, Snowpaw bounded there.

"Sharpfang, Shiningwing and Frozentail patrol careful around the border, we are next to Darkclan and I don't want them to think that we were on their territory."

Sharpfang, Shiningwing and Frozentail nodded as Snowpaw spoke.

"Can I join?"

"No," Hailstorm replied, "I need you here to guard the camp, wait til the hunting patrol comes back."

The border patrol charged out of the camp, leaving Snowpaw, Hailstorm and Crackedstar guarding the camp. Crackedstar padded out of his den and walked over to Hailstorm and Snowpaw.

"Have all of the patrols left?"

"Yes," Hailstorm said.

Softtail padded out of the nursery and lay down under the sun.

"The sun is nice but I love Leaf-bare, the snow is always beautiful," Softtail said.

"Yeah, we are the own clan that can survive in Leaf-bare better the other clans," Iceeyes said walking out of the elders' den.

"I'd love to see Fireclan in snow, they would melt it and make water," Crackedstar smirked.

"Those fire-breathers wouldn't last long in water," Hailstorm said.

Snowpaw heard a noise near the entrance as the hunting patrol return with lot of prey.

"Good hunting I see," Hailstorm said looking at the prey that the hunting patrol brought back.

Frostbite dropped her lot then walked over to Snowpaw.

"Awake are we," Frostbite teased.

"Yes, I was really tired," Snowpaw said in her defence.

"I know, you couldn't run the rest of the way home without tripping over something," Frostbite said.

Snowpaw was about to say something but Frostbite interrupt her.

"Come on, let's do some battle training."

Snowpaw wagged her tail in excitement.

"Can I come and watch?" Crackedstar asked walking up to them.

"Sure," Frostbite replied, "you can show him what you have learnt."

Snowpaw's excitement grew; _my father is going to watch me!_

Snowpaw followed Frostbite and Crackedstar out of the camp and headed through the territory towards the training clearing.

"Alright, now show Crackedstar that battle move I show you a while ago," Frostbite said as she readied herself for Snowpaw's attack.

Snowpaw leap up in the air and twisted her body around like a ball and spined rapidly at Frostbite with ice spikes sticking out all over her body. Frostbite made an ice shield but it shattered as Snowpaw hit it. Frostbite watched Snowpaw coming at her as she jumped back just as Snowpaw was about to hit her but hit the ground instead. Snowpaw stood up just as her spikes smashed in pieces, she looked over to Frostbite who nodded at her.

"Very good but you need to be quicker at getting into the spiked ball shape," Frostbite said as Crackedstar walked over to Snowpaw.

"You attacked well Snowpaw, I'm very proud," Crackedstar said proudly as Snowpaw wagged her tail at the praise.

"Crackedstar!" Frozentail shouted as she crashed jumped over a rock.

"What is it Frozentail?" Crackedstar asked with a concern look on his face.

"Darkclan are attacking our patrol!" Frozentail panted.

"I'll get a backup patrol, Crackedstar, you and Snowpaw go help the patrol," Frostbite said as Crackedstar nodded.

"Right let's go," Crackedstar said as he and Snowpaw followed Frozentail.

As they got closer to the border, Snowpaw could hear the howling of her clanmates, _my first real battle! _Snowpaw, Crackedstar and Frozentail exploded through a bush and attacked the first Darkclan wolf they saw. Snowpaw saw Sharpfang fighting the Darkclan beta, Shiningwing was fighting Ripclaw who Snowpaw recognised at the gathering and a male wolf with a long tail. Crackedstar swiped the long tailed wolf off of Shiningwing as they started fighting. An Indigo coloured apprentice charged at Snowpaw nd knocked her to the ground.

"Come on Iceclan apprentice, I'll finish you off quick," the apprentice growled.

Snowpaw struggled to get free as she felt the apprentice's breath near her neck. _I won't lose here! _Snowpaw kicked the apprentice's back legs knocking her on her side as Snowpaw stood up readied to attack. _I'll use that move she's too busy stand up to defend! _Snowpaw jumped in the air and twist her body like before and charged at the apprentice who had finally stood up but was too slow to react. The indigo apprentice tried to jump out the way but Snowpaw got her shoulder.

"Indigopaw!" a Darkclan wolf shouted running up to the injuried apprentice.

"Darkclan has reinforcements!" Sharpfang shouted as four more Darkclan wolves appeared.

A Darkclan wolf knocked Snowpaw over as she glared down at Snowpaw.

"Come on little apprentice," the wolf growled. "Let's see you fight a real warrior!"

Just as she was about to attack, Frostbite's howl sounded over the battlefield.

"Darkclan retreat!" the Darkclan beta shouted as the she-wolf growled at Snowpaw then followed her fleeing clanmates.

"That's right ran!" Freezepaw shouted as he ran beside Snowpaw. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, just bruised," Snowpaw groaned as she stood up.

"That will teach those lying dark-hearted wolves to stay off our territory!" Crackedstar growled.

"Victory!" Sharpfang howled as everyone howled with him.

Snowpaw and Freezepaw joined in as Snowpaw knew that those Darkclan wolves could hear it too as they fled to their camp.

Snowpaw and her clanmates padded through the camp entrance as Blizzardfur hurried out of the medicine den with herbs.

"Whoever's hurt come here," he ordered.

Freezepaw nudged Snowpaw gently, "Go get checked out."

Snowpaw nodded and walked over to him. Blizzardfur looked at Snowpaw then leaned in a whispered in her ear.

""You are chosen as one of the seven, one from each clan, who will lead the clans in more years of peace. Snowpaw, you are destined to become the next alpha and lead your clan to peace."

_What!_

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Element wolf clans Whitepup's destiny **

**Chapter 4**

**Author: kakashi'slover29**

**Based off warriors series by Erin Hunter **

**This chapter is Lakepaw'spov**

**Hope u enjoy the story**

**Characters**

**Alpha: **Swimmingstar (she-wolf)

**Beta: **Rainstorm (male)

**Medicine wolf: **Seatail (she-wolf)

**Medicine wolf apprentice: **Pondpaw (she-wolf)

**Elders**

**Warriors**

Riverstream (she-wolf)

Hailclaw (male)

Splashwave (male)

Apprentice: Lakepaw

Waterfall (she-wolf)

Fishpool (male)

Oceanpool (male)

Puddlesplash (she-wolf)

Apprentice: Bluepaw

Wetfur (male)

Apprentice: Stormpaw

Silverfur (she-wolf)

**Apprentices**

Stormpaw (male)

Lakepaw (she-wolf)

Bluepaw (male)

**Nursing wolves**

"So what are we going to do about Darkclan's lies?" Bluepaw asked as Lakepaw and Stormpaw with their mentor sat near the stream.

"We could attack them, teach them a lesson!" Stormpaw growled.

"No, Swimmingstar said not to unless they are scented near the border," Wetfur said as Lakepaw dunked her head in and grabbed a fish.

"Good catch Lakepaw," Splashwave praised.

"Yes very good," Wetfur said, "Stormpaw we'll catch forest prey instead."

Stormpaw nodded as he followed Wetfur across the stream and into the forest.

"Let's practice battle moves," Puddlesplash said as Bluepaw wagged his tail in excitement as he followed Puddlesplash to the training clearing leaving Lakepaw and Splashwave alone.

"What do you think on this Darkclan problem?" Lakepaw asked.

"I think Longstar can't let go that he was defeated in battle by a Waterclan warrior," Splashwave replied.

"Really, who defeated him?"

"Rainsong," Splashwave replied.

Lakepaw stared at Splashwave surprised. _Rainsong, my mother's sister defeated Longstar! _

"Don't worry about Lakepaw, Longstar is foolish leader, he'll get his," Splashwave said as he dunked his head and caught another fish. "The clan must be fed."

Lakepaw nodded as she caught another fish.

Lakepaw and Splashwave came back with plenty of fish to feed the clan as they dropped it on the fresh-kill pile, Stormpaw and Wetfur came back with forest prey as they dropped it on the pile.

"Go eat, you deserve it," Splashwave said as Lakepaw grabbed one of her fish and carried over to the apprentices' den. Bluepaw and Stormpaw were already there as Lakepaw sat down beside them.

"How was hunting?" Bluepaw asked taking a bite out of his trout.

"Great we caught a lot of fish," Lakepaw replied.

"I don't know why we hunt forest prey, they don't taste very nice," Stormpaw said looking at his mouse.

"It better than nothing," Lakepaw said as Bluepaw nodded in agreement.

"Swimmingstar!" Waterfall shouted as she burst through the entrance with Hailclaw and Fishpool and over to Swimmingstar who was sharing asquirrel with Lakepaw's father Rainstorm.

"What is it Waterfall?" Swimmingstar asked standing to listen to the she-wolf.

"We scented Darkclan on our territory, they crossed our borders!" Waterfall said.

"Swimmingstar, we must do something now!" Hailclaw growled.

"We should attack them!" Oceanpool shouted as everyone shouted in agreement.

Swimmingstar jumped up the ledge as everyone gathered below her, there's was no need to announce the meeting.

"Darkclan are better at hunting and fighting at night, if we attacked at night they will have the advantage but if we attack at dawn just as they are waking up we can surprise them!"

"Yes!" Hailclaw agreed.

"This is a good plan," Splashwave said to Waterfall.

"Longstar will pay for this!" Waterfall growled scrapping her claws across the ground.

"Splashwave, Fishpool, Oceanpool, Hailclaw, Wetfur, Stormpaw, Lakepaw and myself will be the first wave, I give the signal, Rainstorm you and the rest will join the fight," Swimmingstar said as everyone nodded.

Lakepaw slept beside Bluepaw and Stormpaw as she waited for morning to come. _My first battle, I'm so excited! _

"Lakepaw! Lakepaw!"

Lakepaw heard someone call her name; she opened her eyes to find a dark blue wolf staring at her.

"Lakepaw I have been expecting you," the blue wolf said.

"Rainsong is that you?" Lakepaw questioned staring at the blue wolf.

"Yes, I have come to tell you something," the blue wolf answered.

"What?" Lakepaw asked.

Rainsong looked deep into Lakepaw's eyes as she spoke, "You are chosen as one of the seven, one from each clan, who will lead the clans in more years of peace. Lakepaw, you are destined to become the next alpha and lead your clan to peace."

"What no way!" Lakepaw said shocked at what she just heard.

"Believe it young one, you will become alpha, Heavenclan has seen foreseen it," Rainsong said as Lakepaw kept staring at her.

Rainsong turned and started to disappear; she turned her head and said to Lakepaw before she completely disappeared.

"When the fight begins, don't kill Darkpaw."

Lakepaw was about to ask why but someone nudged her awake. Lakepaw looked around to find her in the den again.

"Come on Lakepaw, we're leaving," Bluepaw said as Lakepaw stood up and hurried out of the den.

Splashwave was waiting for her when she walked out. He padded up beside her.

"Ready for your first battle?" Splashwave asked.

"Yes!" Lakepaw said excitedly wagging her tail.

"Good," Splashwave nodded as Swimmingstar called the wolves that were in the first wave over.

"Ready?" Swimmingstar asked.

Everyone nodded as she looked over Seatail and Pondpaw who were stand outside the medicine den.

"We have herbs ready to treat any injuries," Seatail said as Swimmingstar nodded.

"Let's go!" Swimmingstar shouted as Lakepaw and the others followed her out of the camp.

The patrol jumped over the stream that protected their camp and headed in the direction of Darkclan's territory. They went through the gathering place as Lakepaw tried to smell faint scent of the other clans but there were no longer any scent. They reached Darkclan's border, Lakepaw could see tall pine trees that were all over Darkclan's territory.

"Do Darkclan know what the sun is?" Fishpool teased.

"They burn in the sunlight!" Oceanpool joked.

"Come on they'll be waking up by now," Swimmingstar hurried as she led them in the heart of Darkclan's territory.

Lakepaw could smell Darkclan's scent getting stronger as Swimmingstar led on. Suddenly Swimmingstar stopped and hid behind a bush. Lakepaw and the others copied her as Lakepaw peered through the bush to see one wolf guarding the camp; not knowing that his enemy was closer than he thought.

"Ready?" Swimmingstar whispered. "Waterclan attack!"

The Darkclan warrior was startled as he howled an attacking as Darkclan wolves woke up.

"Well, well, well, Waterclan!" Longstar shouted as he charged at Swimmingstar and they started fighting. Splashwave was jumped on the Darkclan beta as he bit his shoulder just as Splashwave through him off.

"I can't be beaten that easily Demonwolf!" Splashwave growled.

"We shall see Splashwave!" the beta growled back as they charged at each other.

"Lakepaw!" a voice shouted as Lakepaw turned to see Darkpaw staring at her.

"What are you doing here?" Darkpaw demanded.

"Your clan was scented near our border; we're here to warn you away!" Lakepaw growled. _Stupid Darkclan!_

"But no Darkclan was near your border," Darkpaw tried to reassure.

"Liar!" Lakepaw growled as she charged at Darkpaw knocking him to the ground.

Darkpaw struggled against Lakepaw but Lakepaw was stronger, _I'm going to make sure you never set foot near our territory again!_ Lakepaw prepared to blast Darkpaw with a water ball while he was pinned down but as she charged it up, a spear slice her on the shoulder. Lakepaw stumble off Darkpaw as a long claw scratched her on the muzzle knocking her to the ground. Lakepaw looked up to find Longstar glaring down at her.

"Second wave!" Swimmingstar shouted as Rainstorm howled as his patrol joined the fight.

"So this is Swimmingstar's daughter, kin of Rainsong, I hope Rainsong is watching because her kinis about it join her!" Longstar growled as he raised his paw to slash her again but Splashwave knocked him down with a water charge.

"Leave my apprentice alone!" Splashwave roared as he jumped on Longstar and bit his on the ear.

"You were Rainsong's apprentice, she didn't train you well," Longstar said darkly as he threw a dark ball at him, sending Splashwave crashing into a tree.

"Splashwave!" Lakepaw shouted running over to her injured apprentice.

"Lakepaw, behind you," Splashwave groaned as Lakepaw turned to see Darkpaw charging at her.

Remember what Rainsong said as send a water charge at him, sending him flying in front of Longstar who was glaring at her.

"Waterclan retreat!" Swimmingstar shouted making her way to the entrance but Longstar stopped.

"No!" Longstar growled, "You attacked us, now you'll pay!" Swimmingstar readied herself for Longstar to attack but a white wolf with a black tail shouted.

"Stop Longstar! Waterclan have learnt their lesson; let them leave."

"Fine then Blacktail," Longstar growled looking at the white wolf then to Swimmingstar. "Leave and never come back!"

Hailclaw and Rainstorm helped Splashwave to his paws and led him out of the camp entrance. Lakepaw looked around to the injured Darkclan wolves who were watching the Waterclan wolves leave. Longstar was staring at her again

"Next time little kin, you get away so easy!"

Lakepaw stared at him, puzzled at what he said,

_Kin! I'm not related to you Longstar! _

Lakepaw followed her clanmates into the camp where Seatail and Pondpaw were waiting for them.

"Oh no!" Pondpaw gasped.

"Come on Pondpaw, we must start treating everyone," Seatail said as she walked over to Splashwave. "What's wrong Splashwave?"

"Longstar attacked me and I hit a tree hard," Splashwave groaned as Seatail felt his back.

"You back is broken I don't know if it will heal properly, you might have to give up your warrior duties for good," Seatail said.

Lakepaw stared at Seatail in shocked, "no he can't stop his warrior duties, who will train me?"

"I'll train you Lakepaw," Hailclaw offered.

"No Splashwave is my mentor not you!" Lakepaw shouted as she ran out of the camp.

Lakepaw could hear Splashwave call her name but she didn't listen; she ran through her territory until she reached the waterfall that Waterfall was named after. She lay down beside it and watched the waterfall. Lakepaw could hear someone coming but made no move to get up.

"Lakepaw," Hailclaw said as he sat down beside. "I know I'm not the mentor you want but you can't give up being a warrior, life goes on, Longstar will pay for this."

"It not fair for Splashwave, he so young and he has to give up on being a warrior!" Lakepaw cried.

"I know," Hailclaw agreed, "but Splashwave wouldn't want you to give up because he has to."

"Yeah, you're right," Lakepaw sighed as she stood up.

"Come on, Stormpaw's warrior ceremony is today, Swimmingstar wanted me to fetch you before it started," Hailclaw said as he and Lakepaw headed back to the camp.

"Wolves of Waterclan, we may have lost against Darkclan but we will rise again, Splashwave can no longer be a warrior and has moved to the elders' den, Lakepaw's new mentor is Hailclaw!" Swimmingstar said as the clan chanted Splashwave's name.

"Splashwave! Splashwave!"

"Also Stormpaw has earned his warrior name, Stormpaw step forward!"

Stormpaw padded up the ledge as Swimmingstar began the ceremony.

"I Swimmingstar, alpha of Waterclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend him to you as a warrior in his turn.

Stormpaw, do you promise to uphold the wolf code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?

"I do."

Then by the powers of Heavenclan, I give you your warrior name. Stormpaw, from this moment you will be known as Stormtail. Heavenclan honours your strength in battle, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Waterclan."

"Stormtail! Stormtail!" Puddlesplash and Wetfur chants were the longest as the clan chanted Stormtail's new name.

_Someday that will be me!_

Lakepaw heard someone calling her name and saw Splashwave staring at her; he wagged his tail for her to come over.

"I'm sorry I can't train you but you can always ask for help," Splashwave said as Lakepaw approached him.

"I know but it just not fair-"

"Don't think about me! Start thinking about yourself," Splashwave said as he moved closer to Lakepaw. "You are chosen as one of the seven, one from each clan, who will lead the clans in more years of peace. Lakepaw, you are destined to become the next alpha and lead your clan to peace."

"What did you say Splashwave?" Lakepaw said stunned by his words.

Splashwave shook his head, "Heavenclan has chosen you to be the next alpha."

**Hope you enjoyed it!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Element wolf clans Whitepup's destiny **

**Chapter 5**

**Author: kakashi'slover29**

**Based off warriors series by Erin Hunter **

**This chapter is Blazepaw's pov**

**Hope u enjoy the story**

**Characters**

**Alpha: **Foreststar (male)

**Beta: **Redfur(male)

Apprentice: Blazepaw

**Medicine wolf: **Rosyheart (she-wolf)

**Medicine wolf apprentice: **Firepaw(male)

**Elders**

Sparkfur (she-wolf)

**Warriors**

Ringtail (male)

Apprentice: Heatpaw

Redfang (she-wolf)

Flickerwing (she-wolf)

Burntwing (male)

Lightbone (she-wolf)

Apprentice: Tigerpaw

Blackstripes (male)

Sunflower (she-wolf)

Apprentice: Flamepaw

Spiritheart (she-wolf)

Rubytail (she-wolf)

**Apprentices**

Flamepaw (male)

Tigerpaw (male)

Blazepaw (male)

Heatpaw (male)

**Nursing wolves**

"So, what are we going to do today Redfur?" Blazepaw asked his mentor as he sat next to Heatpaw.

"Well, Ringtail, Sunflower, Lightbone and myself thought that we give all apprentices a test," Redfur replied as Lightbone and Sunflower padded up to them with Flamepaw and Tigerpaw.

"Are you guys excited about this test?" Flamepaw asked happily.

"It just a test Flamepaw, don't get so excited," Tigerpaw grumbled.

Blazepaw guessed that Flickerwing named Tigerpaw after one of his teeth is shaped like a tiger's.

_Maybe his warrior name will be Tigertooth?_

"Tigerpaw, don't be grumpy all the time," Heatpaw said nudging him with his paw. "Just think, you can show off your skills."

"Yeah maybe," Tigerpaw muttered.

"Come on then," Redfur said as he led them out of the camp.

"Right, Heatpaw, you will hunt near Waterclan's border," Redfur said looking at Heatpaw then turned to Flamepaw. "Flamepaw you will hunt near Windclan's border. Don't cross their borders!" he warned as Heatpaw and Flamepaw nodded. "Tigerpaw you will hunt south of the camp and Blazepaw you will hunt north of the camp near the gathering place."

"We will be secretly following and watching you," Sunflower said.

Blazepaw, Tigerpaw, Flamepaw and Heatpaw all nodded.

"Off you go," Ringtail said as everyone dashed away.

Blazepaw headed for the gathering passing the training clearing.

_Ok this is where I'll hunt. _

Blazepaw heard a noise and turned to see Flamepaw's flame coloured fur through the trees. Not wanting to hunt so close to Flamepaw, Blazepaw headed closer to the gathering place. Feeling that he was safe from Flamepaw, Blazepaw started to sniff out prey. Blazepaw smelt a squirrel and tracked near a tree where it was trying to crack open a nut.

_Good it hasn't notice me._

Blazepaw stalked closer to the squirrel as it kept trying to open its nut. The squirrel sniffed the air and realised that there was a wolf nearby and started to run away but Blazepaw was ready. He jumped on the squirrel, snapping its neck.

"Nice catch." A deep voice said.

Blazepaw looked up to see a Darkclan warrior staring at him from behind a bush.

_Darkclan!_

"Blazepaw get back!" Redfur shouted appearing from behind a different bush and glared at the Darkclan warrior. "What are you doing here on Fireclan's territory!" he demanded.

"Relax Redfur," another wolf said behind the Darkclan warrior as he walked up beside the first Darkclan with another one. "I'm only here to see Foreststar."

"What do you want with Foreststar, Longstar?" Redfur demanded his fur bristled with anger.

"I'm afraid it for Foreststar only," Longstar said ignoring Redfur's hostile glare.

"Fine then," Redfur said harshly looking at Blazepaw, "go tell Foreststar."

Blazepaw nodded as he charged back towards the camp.

"Foreststar!" Blazepaw shouted bursting through the camp and walking over to his father.

"What is it Blazepaw?" Foreststar asked looking at his son with a concern look on his face.

"Longstar is here to see you," Blazepaw panted as he tried to catch his breath.

"Longstar," Foreststar echoed as Longstar and his two warriors walked into the camp with Redfur and Heatpaw, Flamepaw, Tigerpaw and their mentors circling them.

Foreststar padded up to Longstar as Blazepaw's clanmates circled the Darkclan warriors blocking their exit. Sparkfur the only elder in the clan padded out of her den and looked over to the Darkclan warriors.

"What are they doing here?" Sparkfur growled looking at Longstar with anger.

"Relax Sparkfur," Rubytail said softly nuzzling the elder on the cheek.

"What do you want Longstar?" Foreststar demanded as Fireclan wolves started to growl at Longstar.

Longstar not caring about the hostility he was getting from Fireclan looked Foreststar and said.

"Would Fireclan like to join Darkclan in a war against Waterclan?"

"What! He's out of his mind!" Sparkfur yelled as Rubytail tried to calm her down.

"Fireclan doesn't need your help, Longstar!" Blackstripes growled as Burntwing agreed with him.

"Enough!" Foreststar shouted silencing everyone."Longstar, what's in it for Fireclan if we join you?"

"The thrill of finally beating those water lovers, that Fireclan warriors have been trying to do for moons," Longstar said darkly.

"Foreststar, don't join him!" Spiritheart shouted padding up beside him. "It's obviously a trick!"

"Why would Longstar trick you," a Darkclan wolf said that Blazepaw recognized as Ripclaw.

"Waterclan will be destroy if two clans attacked it a once," the other Darkclan wolf with a long tail said.

"We should take up on their offer!" Tigerpaw growled as Lightbone cuffed him behind the ear.

"See, even your apprentices think this is a good idea," Longstar encouraged as Foreststar shake his head.

_I don't think it a good idea!_

"Let me talk to my senior warriors first," Foreststar said as Spiritheart, Redfur, Blackstripes, Burntwing and Rubytail followed Foreststar into his den.

Longstar sat down and waited with his warriors as the remaining warriors filled in the circle.

"You should go back to where you came from!" Sparkfur shouted as Ripclaw growled at her.

"Say that again elder, I dare you!" Ripclaw growled as Ringtail stood in front of Sparkfur.

"Don't even think about it!" Ringtail warned.

"Ripclaw don't anger them, we are in no position to fight," Longstar said.

Foreststar and his senior warriors padded out of his den, Foreststar walked up to Longstar.

"Longstar I'm going to take up on your offer and join you but on one condition," Foreststar said, "Fireclan takes orders from me! Not you!"

"Very well, since you decided to join us, we should practice fighting together," Longstar said.

"What do you mean?" Foreststar questioned.

"I mean, we should train together, combine our elements, the reason why alliances failed so easily, is because they don't know how to work together. If you allow, I'll bring some of my warriors and apprentices here and we practice."

"He's crazy!" Sparkfur growled.

"Very well then," Foreststar agreed,"bring some of your warriors and apprentices but they listen to me when they're here and if you steal any prey I'll call off this alliance and any Darkclan warrior found on our territory will be killed."

"Good," Longstar nodded, "we'll be here at sunhigh."

Longstar and his warriors padded out of the camp with Redfur, Blackstripes and Burntwing behind them.

"Foreststar are you mad! Joining up with Longstar!" Sparkfur spatted when the Darkclan wolves left the camp.

"I know you think that is foolish to join up with Longstar but I have my reasons, just think, the younger generation will hear how we Fireclan defeated Waterclan!" Foreststar shouted as he jumped on the ledge and the clan gathered under him. "If we use Darkclan to defeat Waterclan then we can betray Darkclan and attack them!"

"Yeah!" Tigerpaw shouted.

"I can already see the look on their faces when we betray them!" Heatpaw shouted digging his claws into the ground.

"Ha I knew you wouldn't let yourself be used by an idiot like Longstar," Spiritheart said.

"When Darkclan comes, watch their every move and use it to your advantage," Foreststar said as everyone howled in agreement.

"Starting now, history will be made!" Foreststar shouted as he howled along with his clanmates.

Blazepaw watched with the other apprentices as Darkclan wolves walked through the entrance. Blazepaw could tell that his clanmates don't like this alliance by the looks on their faces. Blazepaw recognized Darkpaw's fur among the Darkclan wolves as Longstar led them to the clearing.

"Maybe this was a bad idea," Heatpaw whispered in Blazepaw's ear.

Blazepaw turned to his friend and looked at him confusedly. Heatpaw was excited yesterday about joining up with Darkclan, now he is trembling like he seen a huge lion.

"It ok Heatpaw, there are more Fireclan then Darkclan, if they try anything, Foreststar will call off the alliance and attack them."

Heatpaw nodded and stopped trembling as Longstar padded up to Foreststar who was standing in front of his den.

"So I was thinking that everyone can practice combining their elements together," Longstar suggested as Foreststar nodded.

"Very well," Foreststar said as he jumped on the ledge. "Since there six warriors and three apprentices, Blackstripes, Burntwing, Rubytail, Lightbone, Redfur, Sunflower and your apprentices will go to the training clearing, the rest of you will stay here in the camp and continue with normal patrols."

"Wait Foreststar!"Rubytail shouted, "Sparkfur wants me to stay here with her."

"Of course Rubytail, you'll join the next training session," Foreststar said as Rubytail dipped her head and padded over to Sparkfur. "Flickerwing, you will go in Rubytail's place."

"Why is Sparkfur so fond of Rubytail?" Flamepaw wondered out loud.

"Because Rubytail was once Sparkfur's apprentice," Sunflower said padding up to the apprentices. "I guess she trusts Rubytail to protect her."

"Blazepaw, Flamepaw, Tigerpaw!" Redfur shouted. "Let's go!"

Blazepaw padded over to Redfur with Flamepaw and Tigerpaw.

"Ready?" Redfur asked.

"Yep," Blazepaw replied as he followed his clanmates and Darkclan out of the camp.

"Aright, each Fireclan apprentices will pair up with a Darkclan apprentice," Redfur said, "Blackstripes; you will be paired with Ripclaw. Burntwing, you will be paired with Longtail and Flickerwing; you will be paired with Pinkears."

Everyone nodded as Redfur looked over to Longstar who was watching them. Foreststar decided to stay in the camp.

"Is there anything you like to add Longstar?"

"Yes I do, I would like my son, Darkpaw pair up with Blazepaw, Foreststar's son."

Tigerpaw turned and glared at Blazepaw. Blazepaw knew that Tigerpaw wanted to face off against the dark alpha of Darkclan's son but Blazepaw was unfazed by Tigerpaw's jealously.

_Get over it!_

"Indigopaw and Nightsky will pair up with Flamepaw and Sunflower and Tigerpaw and Lightbone will pair up with Brownfur and Shadepaw."

Everyone paired up with their partners and the training session began. Blazepaw could feel Longstar's glaze on him and Darkpaw as Darkpaw padded over to Blazepaw.

"Hey," Darkpaw greeted.

"Hi," Blazepaw greeted back.

"Funny how we are training together, the alphas' sons," Darkpaw said proudly.

_Yeah really funny._

"Right let practice tag-teaming, it a skill that two wolves attack as one, no one likes using it because it makes them look weak, Darkpaw, you and Blazepaw attack me, try working together," Blacktail said as Redfur moved out of the way.

Darkpaw charged at Blacktail as Blazepaw follow slower, watching Darkpaw sliding underneath Blacktail, since he was smaller than Blacktail he fitted under her and blasted her up in the air with a dark ball. He stopped and watched Blacktail fly up in the air then started to head back down. Judging where she will land, Blazepaw hurried over to spot and jumped on her when she was in reach and tried to grip her back with his blunt claws but Blacktail shook him off. Using this moment while Blacktail was focused on Blazepaw, Darkpaw charged at Blacktail and bit her tail. As Blacktail howled in pain, Blazepaw surround himself in fire and charge at Blacktail's legs knocking her to the ground burning a bit of her fur off her legs. Before she could get up, Darkpaw gripped her neck lightly with his fangs.

"Give up!" Darkpaw growled like he was really fighting an enemy.

"Ok, you guys win," Blacktail said as Darkpaw let go and stand on his hind legs.

"Yeah!" Darkpaw howled trying to walk on his hind legs but fell down.

"Very good," Longstar said making Blazepaw jump slightly. "If you were fighting against my son Blacktail, you would have lost no doubt about that."

Redfur padded over to Blazepaw.

"You did well too, it was very smart of you to use your element for an extra push to knock Blacktail off her paws," Redfur praised.

Blazepaw noticed Blacktail glaring at Longstar like he was the enemy. Something didn't feel right in Darkclan.

_Not every wolf seems to follow Longstar!_

**Hope you enjoy the chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Element wolf clans Whitepup's destiny **

**Chapter 6**

**Author: kakashi'slover29**

**Based off warriors series by Erin Hunter **

**This chapter is Dodgepaw's pov**

**Hope u enjoy the story**

**Characters**

**Alpha: **Flowerstar (she-wolf)

**Beta: **Dirtfur (male)

Apprentice: Dodgepaw

**Medicine wolf: **Mudtail (male)

**Medicine wolf apprentice: **Leappaw (she-wolf)

**Elders**

Dustwing (male)

**Warriors**

Brownfoot (male)

Rabbithop (male)

Apprentice: Groundpaw

Squirreltail (male)

Apprentice: Stonepaw

Birdflight (she-wolf)

Apprentice: Flowerpaw

Grassfur (she-wolf)

Seedfield (she-wolf)

Foxclaw (male)

Apprentice: Moonpaw

Rockslide (male)

Hopeheart (she-wolf)

**Apprentices**

Moonpaw (male)

Dodgepaw (male)

Flowerpaw (she-wolf)

Groundpaw (male)

Stonepaw (male)

**Nursing wolves**

"Wolves of Earthclan, Moonpaw has passed his warrior assessment and Foxclaw has agreed that he is ready to become a warrior. Moonpaw step forward," Flowerstar said as Moonpaw padded up to the ledge.

"I Flowerstar, alpha of Earthclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend him to you as a warrior in his turn. Moonpaw, do you promise to uphold the wolf code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do." Moonpaw said.

"Then by the powers of Heavenclan, I give you your warrior name. Moonpaw, from this moment you will be known as Moonshine. Heavenclan honours your courage and bravery, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Earthclan." Flowerstar said as the clan chanted Moonshine's name.

"Moonshine! Moonshine!"

"Someday, that will be us!" Groundpaw declared.

"I know," Stonepaw said.

"Tonight's the gathering," Flowerpaw said.

"Moonshine's first gathering as a warrior," Dodgepaw said.

"Lucky fur ball," Groundpaw grumbled.

"Cheer up Groundpaw," Flowerpaw said to her brother, nudging him.

Dodgepaw couldn't wait for the gathering; Leappaw said something to him that was strange as Dodgepaw thought back on it.

_You are chosen as one of the seven, one from each clan, who will lead the clans in more years of peace. Dodgepaw, you are destined to become the next alpha and lead your clan to peace. _Dodgepaw wondered if the other alphas' pups also got the same message.

_I'll try to find out, without sounding like an idiot._

Earthclan was the last to arrive and Dodgepaw scanned to find one of the alphas' pups. Dodgepaw spotted Whitepaw's fur and ran over to him.

"Hi Whitepaw," Dodgepaw greeted.

"Oh, hi Dodgepaw," Whitepaw said happily wagging his tail.

_I have to find out, if he got the same message._

"So, have your medicine wolves been saying anything strange to you?" Dodgepaw asked as Whitepaw looked at him strangely.

Whitepaw shook his head, "sorry they haven't, but I was visited by a Heavenclan warrior."

_Maybe Heavenclan told him personally._

"What did they say?" Dodgepaw asked.

"Nothing much," Whitepaw replied. "Why do you want to know?"

"Oh, no reason," Dodgepaw said.

_Doesn't seem he got the message._

"Hey Dodgepaw!" Lakepaw shouted as ran up to him. "You said something about the medicine wolves being strange."

"Yeah, have yours been strange?" Dodgepaw asked.

_Maybe Whitepaw hasn't got his yet._

"Well it wasn't my medicine wolves who told me, but my former mentor, Splashwave," Lakepaw replied. "He said that I'm destined to be alpha."

"Same!" Dodgepaw said excitedly jumping in the air.

"So you guys got it too," a voice said behind them as Dodgepaw turned to see Blazepaw, Snowpaw, Fastpaw and Darkpaw.

"Yep," Lakepaw said then looked at Darkpaw and growled, "You!"

"Don't growl at me Lakepaw, your clan attacked mine, what was I supposed to do, stand there and watch you attack my clanmates," Darkpaw said unfazed at Lakepaw hostile stare.

"Because of your father, Splashwave has moved to the elders' den!" Lakepaw growled as her fur bristled and dig her claws in the dirt.

Lakepaw looked like she was going to break the truce and attack Darkpaw.

"Lakepaw! Forget it, there's a truce you can't attack Darkpaw here," Snowpaw said trying to calm Lakepaw down.

Lakepaw took a deep breath and her fur laid flat again. "Fine but this is far from over!"

The howl to start the gathering started as everyone fell silence. Dodgepaw looked up to see the seven alphas sitting on the fallen branch, Longstar stood.

"I'll start, Waterclan has attacked my clan. I take this as a sign of war. My clan will make sure you pay!" Longstar threatened as some of his clan members howled in agreement.

Dodgepaw noticed there were some wolves who didn't howl with their clanmates.

_Something's not right in Darkclan._

Swimmingstar stood angrily and glared at Longstar.

"We only attacked your clan because your wolves were scented near our borders; we took that as a sign of war!" Swimmingstar as Crackedstar stood up.

"You also attacked my border patrol, Longstar you should be careful who make enemies with!" Crackedstar warned.

"If you want war Longstar, you got one!" Swimmingstar growled as Waterclan rose onto your hind legs and howled.

"Enough!" Blackstar Shouted as everyone fell silence again, "Longstar, Swimmingstar your fight doesn't start here. This is a gathering."

Longstar and Swimmingstar sat back.

"Lightningclan has a new warrior, Spotfur," Blackstar announced as Lightningclan, Windclan, Fireclan, Iceclan and Earthclan chanted his name.

Waterclan and Darkclan were too busy glaring at each other.

"Also Yellowtail is excepting pups, Rabbithop's pups."

"What!" Flowerstar shouted as Dodgepaw looked over to Rabbithop who was trying to hide from angry glares.

"Yes, Yellowtail's pups are Rabbithop's too, she told me yesterday," Blackstar said as Flowerstar continued to glare at him.

"As the wolf code says, when two wolves from different clans have pups, whatever element the pups have, decides the clan they go to," Flowerstar said, "when the pups are apprenticed, I'll come to take the one or ones that have the earth element."

"Very well," Blackstar nodded.

"What fools," Longstar muttered.

The rest of the alphas finished their announcement and the gathering was over. Dodgepaw said goodbye to his friends and ran over to Flowerpaw. As he walked over to his clan, Dodgepaw spotted a Darkclan wolf padding over to Swimmingstar and her beta. At first Swimmingstar growled at the wolf but the Darkclan warrior said something that made Swimmingstar's fur lie flat.

_What's going on there?_

"I can't believe that Rabbithop has a mate in Lightningclan," Flowerpaw whispered as Flowerstar charged straight pass them and over to Rabbithop.

"I'll talk to you when we get back to the camp!" Flowerstar growled as Rabbithop lowered to the ground in submission.

"Let's go!" Flowerstar shouted a she led her clan back to the camp.

"So care to explain why you have a mate from Lightningclan!" Flowerstar growled as the clan watched Rabbithop lying on the ground in submission.

"I'm sorry I didn't expect for Yellowtail to have pups," Rabbithop whimpered as Dirtfur growled at him.

"Fool, of course she was going have your pups; you have broken the first law of the wolf code, to be loyal to your clan!" Dirtfur growled.

"Yes you have broken the first law of the wolf code, your punishment is," Flowerstar said as she jumped onto the ledge and address the clan.

"Wolves of Heavenclan, this wolf before you, has broken your noble code, I Flowerstar of Earthclan, give Rabbithop of Earthclan the rank of omega!"

No one dared to speak as Flowerstar continued on.

"Until I say so, Rabbithop is now a lower rank then everyone in the clan, even his own apprentice is now a rank higher than him."

Dodgepaw stared in horror as Flowerstar finished the ceremony. Dodgepaw had heard of the infamous rank called the omega from Dustwing when he was a pup, the rank is given to a wolf that has broken the wolf code; the ceremony is watched by Heavenclan, Dodgepaw thought it was a cruel rank.

_Rabbithop doesn't deserve this!_

"That's what you get traitor!" Brownfoot shouted.

"Traitor!" Squirreltail shouted.

Flowerstar jumped down from the ledge, ending the meeting as Groundpaw padded over to his mentor. It looked strange for the brown apprentice to be standing over his mentor but Groundpaw can't disobey an alpha's orders.

"What are we going to do Rabbithop?" Groundpaw asked.

"Let's practice your fighting moves," Rabbithop replied standing up with his tail tucked between his legs and trying to stay lower then Groundpaw but he could keep it up for long.

"Keep your mentor in rank Groundpaw!" Brownfoot shouted watching Rabbithop and Groundpaw.

"Yeah, don't let him dominate you ha!" Squirreltail shouted.

_Just leave him alone!_

"Dodgepaw," Dirtfur said walking up to him.

"Yes Dirtfur," Dodgepaw said looking at his mentor.

"We're going on a border patrol with Flowerpaw and Birdflight," Dirtfur said as Dodgepaw nodded.

"Ok."

Flowerpaw and Birdflight padded up to them, Flowerpaw wagged her tail as she saw Dodgepaw.

"Hi Dodgepaw," Flowerpaw greeted.

"Hi Flowerpaw," Dodgepaw said.

"Dirtfur, can I join this patrol?" Flowerstar asked as she walked over to them.

"Sure Flowerstar," Dirtfur said dipping his head in respect.

"I'll watch you two and check your progress," Flowerstar said looking at Flowerpaw and Dodgepaw.

_My mother is going to watch me, I can't let Dirtfur down!_

Dirtfur led his patrol out of the camp and headed for Darkclan's territory. Reaching the border Dirtfur turned at Dodgepaw and Flowerpaw.

"Sniff Darkclan's border marks how long since they have remark it?" Dirtfur questioned as Dodgepaw and Flowerpaw sniffed Darkclan's border marks.

"This morning," Flowerpaw answered.

"They must have forgotten about this one because it's a day old," Dodgepaw said.

Dirtfur nodded, "good."

Flowerstar eyes glowed with pride as she continued to watch them.

"Let's keep moving," Birdflight said as Dirtfur led on.

The rest of the border patrol went well; Flowerstar was very impress with Flowerpaw and Dodgepaw.

"I know now that I have two great warriors on the way," Flowerstar said as she walked through the camp's entrance.

"Did you hear that Dodgepaw!" Flowerpaw said excitedly.

"I know!" Dodgepaw said with equal excitement.

"Well done, you must have done well if you got praise from the alpha," Dirtfur said proudly.

Dodgepaw could see in his eyes that they were glowing with pride as they went through the camp.

Dodgepaw saw that there were wolves lying in the clearing with Mudtail and Leappaw going around treating them.

"What happen?" Dirtfur demanded walking over to Stonepaw who was with Flowerstar.

"Well we were hunting when a huge tiger jumped out and attacked us, we barely got out of the fight alive," Stonepaw explained as his mother Hopeheart padded over to him.

"You didn't fight did you?" Hopeheart asked with a worried look on her face.

"No mother, I ran back to camp to get help, but by the time I came back with reinforcements the tiger was gone, leaving our patrol injured," Stonepaw replied as he started to shake from shock.

"It's ok Stonepaw," Hopeheart said nuzzling her son.

"You were very brave Stonepaw," Flowerstar praised, "I think you deserve your warrior name."

_What? What about us!_

Flowerstar jumped on the ledge and shouted, "Let all wolves old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the ledge for a Clan meeting."

The wolves who weren't injured gathered around under the ledge as Stonepaw sat at the front.

Groundpaw and Rabbithop joined Dodgepaw and Flowerpaw as they watched to ceremony.

"Wolves of Earthclan, there's a dangerous tiger roaming the forest, until it is killed, no apprentice is to leave the camp without a warrior, also Stonepaw has earned his warrior name," Flowerstar said as she looked down at Stonepaw.

"I Flowerstar, alpha of Earthclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend him to you as a warrior in his turn."

"Stonepaw, do you promise to uphold the wolf code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do."

"Then by the powers of Heavenclan, I give you your warrior name. Stonepaw, from this moment you will be known as Stoneclaw. Heavenclan honours your quick thinking and bravery, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Earthclan."

"Stoneclaw! Stoneclaw!"

Dodgepaw leaned closer to Groundpaw and Flowerpaw and whispered.

"Guys we should kill that tiger to become warriors."

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Element wolf clans Whitepup's destiny **

**Chapter 7**

**Author: kakashi'slover29**

**Based off warriors series by Erin Hunter **

**This chapter is Fastpaw'spov**

**Hope u enjoy the story**

**Characters**

**Alpha: **Proudstar (she-wolf)

**Beta: **Runningtail (male)

**Medicine wolf: **Leafpatch (she-wolf)

**Medicine wolf apprentice:**

**Elders**

Greenfur (she-wolf)

Noear (male)

**Warriors**

Breezefur (male)

Apprentice: Fastpaw

Gustclaw (male)

Emeraldeyes (she-wolf)

Apprentice: Starpaw

Oliveheart (male)

Grassfur (male)

Apprentice: Limepaw

Windclaw (male)

Apprentice: Airpaw

Blasttail (male)

Windfang (she-wolf)

Swiftheart (she-wolf)

**Apprentices**

Airpaw (male)

Limepaw (male)

Fastpaw (male)

Starpaw (she-wolf)

**Nursing wolves**

Greentail (she-wolf) (Dustpup (male), Sandpup (she-wolf))

Fastpaw was sharing a rabbit with Starpaw as they watched Dustpup and Sandpup playing outside the nursery with their mother Greentail watching them.

"I Sandstar, leader of Windclan challenge you Duststar leader of Fireclan to a fight!" Sandpup yelped as Dustpup charged at his sister and tackled her.

The remaining warriors in the camp and Proudstar padded out of the dens to watch them. Greenfur and Noear padded out of the elders' den to watch them. Their father Blasttail's eyes were shining with pride as he watched his pups wrestle.

"We better be careful, everyone, Sandpup will become alpha before we know it!" Proudstar teased as Sandpup stopped wrestling her brother turned to Flowerstar and wagged her tail.

"I'm going to be alpha, just you watch," Sandpup said happily as Dustpup jumped on her.

"Not if I beat you first."

"Look at them, future warriors," Greenfur sighed happily.

"What!" Noear shouted looking at his denmate.

"I think we should call you Deafears!" Greenfur shouted, "I said look at the future warriors!"

"Ok you don't need to shout," Noear mumbled as Greenfur shook her head and padded back into the elders' den.

"Greenfur shouldn't give Noear a hard time, it not his fault that he lost his ear in a fight," Starpaw said looking at the one eared elder.

"When I'm in a fight I'll make them lose more than an ear!" Airpaw declared.

Fast stared at Airpaw in horror as the older apprentice padded up to his mentor.

_Why does he think like that?_

"Fastpaw!Starpaw!" Breezefur called as he padded up to them with Emeraldeyes; Starpaw's mentor. "Would you both like to practice battle moves?"

"Yeah," Fastpaw said happily.

"Can Airpaw join?" Windclaw asked as he walked up to them with Airpaw.

"Sure, Limepaw can join too," Breezefur replied looking at Limepaw, "go ask your mentor, Limepaw."

Limepaw nodded and dashed over to Grassfur who was sharing a black bird with Oliveheart.

Seconds later Grassfur padded over with Limepaw.

"Good, let's go," Breezefur said as he led them to the training clearing.

"Right, Fastpaw and Starpaw will pair up and practice combining your element with your fighting moves, Airpaw and Limepaw will do the same," Breezefur said as Airpaw glared at Breezefur.

"Why must I fight my brother, I'm stronger than him?"

"Airpaw don't talk like that!" Emeraldeyes scolded.

"It true," Airpaw argued but Emeraldeyes shook her head.

"Enough, practice fighting with your brother," Emeraldeyes said as Airpaw gave up arguing and turned to Limepaw.

"This fight will be over quickly!" Airpaw growled taking a fighting stance.

"We'll see about that!" Limepaw growled copying Airpaw's stance.

"Ready" Fight!" Windclaw shouted as Airpaw and Limepaw charged at each other, battling with small wind blades that were trying to hurt one of them.

"Fastpaw focus!" Breezefur warned as Fastpaw turned to see Starpaw charging at him.

Starpaw leaped in the air and blast a storm of wind at him as Fastpaw jumped out of the way and blast Starpaw the same wind storm. Starpaw landed on the ground missing to wind storm and charged at Fastpaw knocked him over. Pushing his shoulders into the ground with her front paws, Fastpaw began to struggle.

_I have to get her off me!_

Fastpaw blasted wind at Starpaw pushing her off him. Starpaw was about to attack again when Emeraldeyes shouted.

"Airpaw can't you see you're hurting your brother! Get off him!"

Airpaw let go of Limepaw as Limepaw rolled onto his side. Fastpaw could see that Limepaw was bleeding from his neck and ear.

_What happen?_

"Windclaw, did you teach him that move!" Emeraldeyes demanded as Windclaw looked over to her.

"Yes I did, the moves we are teaching to our apprentices won't make them win in a real fight, I taught him a useful move," Windclaw said not going to denied teaching Airpaw the move.

"I'm going to talk to Proudstar about this!" Emeraldeyes warned as she walked over to her son. "Come on Limepaw, let's Leapatch have a look at those wounds."

Limepaw got up with the help of his mother.

"Emeraldeyes, what about Starpaw?" Grassfur asked as he watched Emeraldeyes with his apprentice.

"Can you look after her for now?" Emeraldeyes asked her eyes pleading.

"Very well then," Grassfur nodded as Emeraldeyes led Limepaw back to camp.

"Let me fight Fastpaw, he's more challenging than Limepaw!" Airpaw growled.

"No!" Breezefur said sternly, "that's enough training, let's hunt for the elders."

Airpaw growled but didn't say anything as he followed his clanmates into the fields.

Fastpaw carried his rabbits into the camp and drop them onto the fresh-kill pile. He padded over to the medicine den, Swiftheart; the youngest warrior was standing outside.

"Hi Fastpaw," Swiftheart greeted.

"Hi Swiftheart, how's Limepaw?" Fastpaw asked as some of Sweetheart's happiness faded.

"He's wounds are not deep but he as a nick on his ear where Airpaw bit him."

Fastpaw looked over to Airpaw as he dropped his catch on the pile.

_Why does he have to be so mean to his brother?_

Proudstar padded out of her den and looked over to Windclaw and called him over. Fastpaw said goodbye to Swiftheart and padded closer to hear.

"Windclaw, Emeraldeyes has told me that you have taught Airpaw a dangerous move," Proudstar said as Windclaw stared at her.

"Yes Proudstar I did, I didn't expect him to use it on his kin, I'm sorry," Windclaw said as Fastpaw's belly burned with anger.

_That's not what you said to Emeraldeyes!_

"I'm glad you're sorry but it doesn't change the fact that you taught a killing move to an apprentice, from now on Runningtail will monitor you when you're training Airpaw," Proudstar said as Airpaw stormed over.

"I don't need two mentors!" Airpaw growled.

"Runningtail is not your mentor; he just watching your training sessions, to make sure Windclaw teaches you proper moves."

"The moves we learn will never win us battles!" Airpaw shouted as he ran over to the apprentices' den and looked over at Swiftheart and glared at her.

"Why only you became a warrior!" he growled softly as he walked in the den.

Swiftheart shook her head and sighed, Fastpaw will never understand Airpaw's aggression.

Starpaw padded over to him and pressed her fur against his.

"You ok?" Starpaw asked looking at Fastpaw with concern.

"Yeah," Fastpaw said softly, "I don't get Airpaw's anger, what's caused him to be like that?"

"It doesn't matter, Airpaw's problem is none of our business," Starpaw said as Fastpaw sighed.

She was right, Airpaw's problem has nothing to do with Fastpaw; he should forget about Airpaw and focus on becoming alpha; which Heavenclan had told him that he was destined to become alpha.

_I have to focus on becoming a warrior._

That night Fastpaw was trying to fall asleep when someone stood up and brushed pass him. Fastpaw opened his eyes to see Airpaw exiting out of the den.

_Where's he going?_

Fastpaw decided to follow him as he got up and poked his head out of den. His father Gustclaw was out on guard duty as he saw Airpaw go through the dirtplace. Fastpaw waited until Gustclaw wasn't looking then hurried over to the dirtplace and when through a hole that Airpaw must have gone through.

Outside of the camp, Fastpaw picked up on Airpaw's scent and followed it. Airpaw's scent let around the camp and in the direction of the training clearing. Fastpaw stopped and hid behind a bush, he peered out and saw Airpaw standing in the training clearing, looking like he was waiting for something or someone.

_Who is he waiting for?_

Fastpaw heard a rustling of a bush and saw a bigger wolf walking over to Airpaw. Fastpaw recognized the scent of Windclaw as he spoke.

"Every second night we'll train in secret, don't tell anyone or Runningtail."

"Ok Windclaw," Airpaw nodded.

"Right, now let's practice a move that will make your enemy beg for mercy!" Windclaw growled deeply as he jumped on Airpaw and pinned him down.

"Heffff!" Airpaw shouted but Windclaw cut him off.

"Press down on their throats until they give up and then let them get up and tackle them again because they won't expect you to attack again," Windclaw said as he let Airpaw stand up to catch his breath.

"I like that move!" Airpaw said excitedly, "let me try."

Fastpaw was shocked as he continued to watch this.

_Why would he want to learn that move!_

"Wait!" Windclaw said sniffing the air, "I smell someone."

Fastpaw started to panic.

_Oh no!_

"Fastpaw!" Windclaw growled as Fastpaw step out of behind the bush. "What are you doing spying on us?"

"No I was just practicing my tracking skills on Airpaw," Fastpaw lied as Windclaw continued to stare at him.

"Well, very good," Windclaw praised, "I suppose you will tell your mother about this."

"No, I won't," Fastpaw said.

In true he didn't know what he was going to do.

"You're welcome to join our training session," Windclaw offered.

"No thanks, I'll better be heading to bed," Fastpaw said as Windclaw nodded.

"Ok then," Windclaw said giving Fastpaw one more stare before Fastpaw headed back to camp.

_What am I going to do?_

Fastpaw felt a poke as he opened his eyes. He was tired when he snuck back into the camp and he still felt tired.

_Damn I'm so tired._

"Come on Fastpaw," Starpaw said nudging him again.

"Ok, ok, I'm getting up," Fastpaw grumbled as Starpaw padded out of the den.

Fastpaw lift his head up to find Airpaw in his nest with scratch marks all over his body.

_Anyone would think he fought a tiger._

Fastpaw got up and padded out of the den. Starpaw was waiting outside the medicine den with Grassfur as Emeraldeyes walked out.

"Limepaw can't return to apprentice duties yet," Emeraldeyes said as Grassfur nodded.

"Ok then," Grassfur said as he padded over to Runningtail who was organizing the patrols.

Swiftheart was staring at her injured brother as Fastpaw padded up to her.

"Hi Swiftheart," Fastpaw greeted friendly.

"Hello Fastpaw, how are you today?"

"Good, can I talk to you about something… private?" Fastpaw asked.

"Sure," Swiftheart replied as she led Fastpaw out of the camp.

She led Fastpaw to forgotten fox den and sat down beside it.

"So what do you want to ask?"

"Well," Fastpaw began, "why is Airpaw so aggressive to Limepaw and you?"

Swiftheart stared down at the ground not answering right away. She looked back up at Fastpaw.

"Did you know that Airpaw was destined to die as a pup?"

"What?" Fastpaw said shocked.

"Yeah, I overheard my father, Runningtail talking to Leafpatch. They said that Airpaw won't make it to one moon," Swiftheart said sadly.

"Really?"Fastpaw said.

"Yes, Airpaw also overheard it and was angry that they thought he was weak, so he's trying to prove them wrong."

Fastpaw could understand Airpaw for trying to prove his father wrong but using dangerous moves won't win him points.

"But beating up clanmates won't get him very far," Fastpaw said.

"I know, he hates me, I know that for a fact."

"Doesn't matter what Airpaw thinks, everyone else see the brave warrior you are, especial Breezefur," Fastpaw said trying to cheer her up.

"I know," Swiftheart sighed, "you will be a brave warrior too, I know it."

_Yeah so do I._

Fastpaw and Swiftheart hurried back to camp, where they found Oliveheart and Windfang talking to Runningtail and Proudstar.

"Proudstar, Darkclan are scented on Fireclan's territory, they have formed alliance!"

_What?_

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Element wolf clans Whitepup's destiny **

**Chapter 8**

**Author: kakashi'slover29**

**Based off warriors series by Erin Hunter **

**This chapter is Darkpaw's pov**

**Hope u enjoy the story**

**Characters**

**Alpha: **Longstar (male)

**Beta: **Demonwolf (male)

**Medicine wolf: **Wolfsong (she-wolf)

**Medicine wolf apprentice: **Shadowpaw (she-wolf)

**Elders**

Whitespots (she-wolf)

**Warriors**

Blacktail (she-wolf)

Apprentice: Darkpaw

Ripclaw (she-wolf)

Pinkears (she-wolf)

Brownfur (male)

Apprentice: Shadepaw

Longtail (male)

Crowfeather (male)

Nightsky (male)

Apprentice: Indigopaw

Lovingheart (she-wolf)

Whiteclaw (she-wolf)

Bronzetail (male)

**Apprentices**

Indigopaw (she-wolf)

Darkpaw(male)

Shadepaw (male)

**Nursing wolves**

Purplefur (she-wolf)

"Wolves of Darkclan and Fireclan, the final battle is near, Waterclan will fall under our might!" Longstar shouted as everyone howled.

Darkpaw watched his father and Foreststar sitting on the ledge announcing to the clans.

"So Longstar, when do we attack?" Foreststar asked looking over to the dark leader.

"When you and I think they're ready," Longstar replied.

"What do you think Fireclan?" Foreststar asked.

Redfur the Fireclan's beta stepped forward and looked up to his alpha.

"We are ready when you are."

Darkpaw was amazed at how confident he sounded.

_He thinks we will win._

"You have great confident Redfur, I'm sure you'll lead your clan well," Longstar said as Redfur nodded at the alpha's praise.

Blacktail nudged Darkpaw and leaned closer to him.

"When this meeting is over, follow your mother out of the camp."

Darkpaw didn't say anything and nodded as Longstar and Foreststar ended the meeting. Darkpaw stood up and looked around for his mother as he spotted her leaving the camp with all of the apprentices and some Darkclan warriors. Darkpaw hurried over out the camp and followed Shadepaw and Indigopaw to where ever Lovingheart was taking them.

_What's going on?_

Lovingheart spotted at a good distance from the camp and looked at the wolves that followed her. She then looked at Blacktail and said.

"Does Waterclan know about Longstar alliance with Fireclan?"

_What how could Blacktail do that!_

"Yes, they have allied with Iceclan who also hates Longstar," Blacktail said as Nightsky stood up.

"This is too dangerous, what will happen if Longstar finds out about this?" Nightsky asked, looking very afraid.

"Calm down Nightsky," Lovingheart said, "Longstar's weakness is he's own blood, you are one of the wolves who know what I mean."

Nightsky nodded but didn't look convinced. Darkpaw looked around to see his sister Shadowpaw here but where was Wolfsong. Darkpaw padded over to Shadowpaw who looked at their mother with wide eyes.

"I couldn't believe Lovingheart is organizing all of this," Shadowpaw said surprised.

"I know, where's Wolfsong?" Darkpaw asked.

"Back at camp, she wants me to tell her what happened here," Shadowpaw replied staring at Darkpaw.

Darkpaw couldn't help but notice the stare his sister was giving him; it was like she was waiting for him to run back to camp and tell Longstar was going on.

"Darkpaw I know your Longstar's favourite, I want to know, are you going to support him?"

Darkpaw stared at Shadowpaw then to the ground. What was he going to do; fight with Longstar or betray his own father?

_Longstar's war against Waterclan has nothing to do with us, is between Fireclan and Waterclan, but can I betray my own father. I'm going to be alpha. Then I have to fight against Longstar!_

"I fight for my clan, not for Longstar!" Darkpaw shouted proudly as Lovingheart and Blacktail stared at Darkpaw with pride.

"Good," Shadowpaw said.

"Ok, let's go back to camp before Longstar wonders where we are," Blacktail said as everyone headed back to camp.

When Darkpaw go back to camp Demonwolf was waiting for him.

"Darkpaw, your father wishes to see you," Demonwolf said as he called Ripclaw and Pinkears over to him.

Darkpaw padded over to his father who was talking to Foreststar with Blazepaw as he saw Darkpaw coming over.

"Ah my son, Foreststar and I have decided to attack Waterclan, two days from now, you and Blazepaw are partners in the battle," Longstar said as Darkpaw looked over to Blazepaw who wagging his tail in excitement.

"My first battle!" Blazepaw shouted proudly. "Aren't you excited?"

"Yeah!" Darkpaw said trying to sound excited.

_If only the battle was wealth something._

The next day Darkpaw was on border patrol, with Ripclaw, Blacktail and Longstar. Foreststar said that Windclan were getting nervous about Darkclan been on their territory so there was no training sessions today. They got to Iceclan's border and notice their scent marks were faint like they haven't remark their scent marks in days.

"What's wrong with Iceclan?" Ripclaw sneered. "Can't they mark their own borders?"

"Doesn't matter, we'll take care of them next," Longstar said darkly.

"Longstar don't you think you're taking this to serious?" Blacktail asked as Ripclaw growled at her.

"Don't question your alpha!" Ripclaw growled.

"Waterclan has done nothing to us, why start a fight?" Blacktail said as Longstar stood in front of her staring down at her.

"Oh Blacktail, you are blind to the true, Waterclan have done the most terrible thing to Darkclan, you weren't even born so how could you understand," Longstar said as Blacktail tried to stand her ground.

"I'll never follow you!" Blacktail growled as Longstar glared at her.

Longstar glared at Blacktail then without any warning Longstar slashed Blacktail across the face with his unusually claws, blood poured out of her eye as Longstar began to speak.

"I know what you're planning Blacktail and I'm going to put a stop to it!" Longstar looked over to Ripclaw. "Carry this trash to camp, there's something I want to tell my warriors." Then he looked over to Darkpaw. "I'm sorry I give you a useless mentor."

Longstar trolled into camp with Ripclaw dragging Blacktail and Darkpaw behind and jumped on the ledge.

"Come here now!" Longstar yelled not bothering to use the traditional words as Darkclan wolves hurried out and saw Blacktail's bleeding face. Wolfsong and Shadowpaw hurried over to her and started treating her.

"Wolves of Darkclan, I know some of you have betray me and I'm only going to warn you once, betray me and I'll do to you what I have done to Blacktail!"

Darkpaw looked around to the fear that all the wolves who don't wish to follow Longstar on their faces. Ripclaw, Pinkears, Demonwolf and Longtail all glared at them as Longstar continued.

"Blacktail's name doesn't suit her anymore," Longstar smirked as he watched Wolfsong and Shadowpaw walk on Blacktail. "I know she has lost an eye, so."

Longstar lifted his head and said, "Spirits of Heavenclan, you know every wolf by name. I ask you now to take away the name from the wolf you see before you, for it no longer stands for what he/she is. By my authority as alpha, and with the approval of our warrior ancestors, I give this wolf a new name. From this moment on she will be known as One-eye, for it suits her better!"

"How dare you, Heavenclan will never approve that name!" Lovingheart shouted.

"Too bad, I use the traditional words, they have to accept it!" Longstar growled. "I'm the alpha! You obey me! Do you all understand, if not step forward and I'll kill you where you stand!"

Darkpaw looked around; no one was going to betray Longstar now, not after what he did to Blackta… One-eye.

"Since One-eye can't train my son properly, Demonwolf, you will train Darkpaw," Longstar said looking at his beta.

Demonwolf dipped his head, "it's an honour to train him Longstar."

_No One-eye is my mentor, not you!_

"Tomorrow you will all fight with me and Fireclan!" Longstar shouted looking around, daring anyone to disobey him.

Everyone's hope was gone, how could they defeat Longstar now.

Darkpaw padded beside his mother as they followed Longstar to the gathering place where we would meet Fireclan. The only wolves left at the camp were Whitespots, Wolfsong, Shadowpaw and One-eye; Darkpaw's former mentor. Darkpaw felt bad that he didn't try to stop Longstar from hurting One-eye.

_Why didn't I stop Longstar? One-eye must hate me now._

Fireclan were all waiting for them as Longstar padded up to Foreststar.

"Ready?" Longstar asked.

"Yes," Foreststar nodded as Longstar took the lead and charged into Waterclan's territory.

"Foreststar!" Redfur called out as Foreststar turned his head to him. "What are we going to do with the stream that protects Waterclan's camp?"

Longstar quickly turned to him and growled.

"What you scare of a bit of water!"

Redfur glared at Longstar and growled.

"No!"

"Good," Longstar said as they reached the stream. "Beyond this stream is Waterclan, I hope you're watching Rainsong, soon your beloved clan will be destroyed." Longstar muttered to himself.

"Come on!" Foreststar shouted as everyone crossed the stream.

Darkpaw found Blazepaw as he could see the dislike Blazepaw had for the water.

"How can Waterclan swim in this?" Blazepaw said as he hurried over and shook himself.

When everyone was over Longstar continued to lead them through the camp to find Waterclan waiting for them with Iceclan.

"Well Longstar, fancy meeting you here, in my camp!" Swimmingstar growled.

"I see you joined up with Iceclan!" Longstar growled back as he looked over to the Iceclan alpha; Crackedstar.

"I warned you about the enemies you make Longstar!" Crackedstar growled.

_That's why Iceclan didn't mark their borders; they were waiting with Waterclan for Longstar._

"Darkclan, Fireclan attack!" Longstar shouted as everyone from both sides charged.

Darkpaw didn't want to fight but was forced to by Longstar. Blazepaw was beside him as Coldheart an Iceclan wolf stood in front of them.

"Come on pups!" he taunted as Blazepaw charged at him and jumped over him.

While he was distracted by Blazepaw, Darkpaw fired a shadow ball at him, staggering him as Blazepaw roared fire at him but he put on ice shield up and the fire melted the ice to water. A Waterclan wolf was nearby and fired the melted ice at Blazepaw.

Blazepaw flew back and landed on his side, soaked in water.

"Serves you right Fireclan!" the Waterclan wolf shouted as Darkpaw ran over to him.

"Blazepaw Are you alright?"

"Yeah, but I can't use my fire element until the water dries," Blazepaw said as Darkpaw turned back at the Iceclan wolf.

Coldheart charged at Darkpaw but Darkpaw jumped over him.

Coldheart turned to face Darkpaw but Darkpaw clawed at his face and bit down hard on his ear.

"Get off, pup!" Coldheart shouted as he tried to shake Darkpaw off but Darkpaw hanged on.

"Fireclan retreat!" Forestfire shouted as he backed away from Crackedstar and the Fireclan wolves started heading out of the camp.

"No what are you doing Foreststar!" Longstar shouted at the Fireclan alpha. "We had an alliance!"

"We can't win, even with your help, Fireclan is retreating!" Foreststar growled as he ran out of camp with the remaining Fireclan warriors.

"It over, Longstar!" Lovingheart growled as the Darkclan wolves circle him and his followers.

"Traitors, you're all traitors!" Ripclaw yelled.

"Enough, I know why you hate Waterclan Longstar. It's because you were born here!" Lovingheart shouted as everyone gasped.

Darkpaw looked at his father with shock.

_What I'm half-clan!_

Longstar growled at Lovingheart as Longtail charged at her but Swimmingstar killed him with one bite.

"It true, Rainsong was your mother; you always hated her for it!"

"You'll pay for that Lovingheart!" Longstar roared looking at Darkpaw. "Darkpaw kill your mother!"

"No Longstar, it over, I'm loyal to my clan, not to a bloodthirsty wolf like you!" Darkpaw shouted as Lovingheart looked at her son with pride.

"My own son has betrayed me!" Longstar growled.

"Leave this forest and never return, if you are spotted on Darkclan territory, you'll be killed, all of you!" Lovingheart shouted looking at Longstar and his followers.

"Fine I'll leave but I will return and you will all pay!" Longstar growled as he ran out of the camp with Ripclaw, Demonwolf and Pinkears behind him.

"You won't return!" Crackedstar shouted.

"Finally this forest is free of him," Lovingheart sighed.

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Element wolf clans Whitepup's destiny **

**Chapter 9**

**Author: kakashi'slover29**

**Based off warriors series by Erin Hunter **

**This chapter is Lakepaw's pov**

**Hope u enjoy the story**

**Characters**

**Alpha: **Swimmingstar (she-wolf)

**Beta: **Rainstorm (male)

**Medicine wolf: **Seatail (she-wolf)

**Medicine wolf apprentice: **Pondpaw (she-wolf)

**Elders**

Splashwave (male)

**Warriors**

Riverstream (she-wolf)

Hailclaw (male)

Apprentice: Lakepaw

Waterfall (she-wolf)

Fishpool (male)

Oceanpool (male)

Apprentice: Bluepaw

Wetfur(male)

Silverfur(she-wolf)

Stormtail (male)

**Apprentices**

Lakepaw (she-wolf)

Bluepaw (male)

**Nursing wolves**

Puddlesplash (she-wolf)

Lakepaw continued to stare at the entrance, even after Longstar left. Lakepawcouldn't believe what she heard. Longstar was born in Waterclan and not only that, he is Rainsong's son. Remembering what he said when Waterclan attack Darkclan.

"_Next time little kin, you get away so easy!"_

_He's my kin, no, no I won't believe it!_

Lovingheart walked up to Crackedstar and Swimmingstar and bowed her head.

"I'm sorry for everything that Longstar did, Darkclan finally free of him, we are grateful for your help."

"Anytime Lovingheart, I hope Darkclan can now be the clan it once was," Swimmingstar said as Lovingheart led the remaining Darkclan wolves out of the camp.

"We must go now," Crackedstar said as Swimmingstar dipped her head.

"Very well, thank you," Swimmingstar said as Crackedstar led Iceclan out of the camp.

Swimmingstar jumped on the ledge and everyone padded over to her.

"Wolves of Waterclan, we have stopped Darkclan and Longstar is gone I think we should reward this victory with Bluepaw and Lakepaw receiving their warrior names."

Bluepaw and Lakepaw wagged their tails in excitement as Swimmingstar began the ceremony.

"I Swimmingstar, alpha of Waterclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on those apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend themto you as a warrior in their turn."

"Bluepaw and Lakepaw, do you promise to uphold the wolf code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do." They both said.

"Then by the powers of Heavenclan, I give you your warrior names. Bluepaw, from this moment you will be known as Bluefur. Heavenclan honours your bravery, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Waterclan. Lakepaw, from this moment you will be known as Lakewave. Heavenclan honours your courage, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Waterclan."

"Bluefur! Lakewave! Bluefur! Lakewave!"

Lakewave stood proud as the clan chanted her new name.

"Tonight Lakewave and Bluefur will guard the camp while the rest of us sleep. Hailclaw and Stormtail, take Longstar's follower's body and bury it, the elders don't need to bury that thing."

Swimmingstar jumped down from the ledge ending the meeting. Hailclaw and Stormtail dragged Longtail's body out of the while everyone headed for their dens as Splashwave staggered up to Lakewave.

"I'm proud of you Lakewave, I'm sorry you found out that Longstar was your kin," Splashwave said as Lakewave shook her head.

"It's not your fault."

"I know, but be the best warrior I know you can be," Splashwave said as he padded over to the elders' den.

"We're in for a long night," Bluefur muttered.

"I know," Lakewave sighed as Bluefur pressed his fur against hers.

_I'm finally a warrior!_

The sun finally showed behind the trees as Rainstorm padded out of the warriors' den with Hailclaw, Fishpool and Waterfall. Lakewave looked at Waterfall differently now after finding out that Longstar was her brother. It can't have been easy watching your littermate rise up into a bloodthirsty alpha.

Rainstorm looked over to the new warriors.

"Your vigil is over, go tell Stormtail that he's on guard duty," Rainstorm said as Lakewave and Bluefur hurried over the warriors' den and wake Stormtail.

Riverstream rose her head up and looked at Lakewave and Bluefur.

"There are two new nests over there," she said pointing to the empty nests at the back. "I thought you would be tired."

"Thank you," Lakewave said as she and Bluefur padded over to the nests and lay down.

Lakewave didn't sleep for long as Hailclaw woke her up.

"Seatail! Pondpaw!" Hailclaw shouted, "Puddlesplash's pups are coming!"

Lakewave poked her head out and saw Seatail and Pondpaw running over to the nursery.

"Stay out here Hailclaw," Seatail said as she and Pondpaw padded inside.

Bluefur poked his head out next to Lakewave.

"What's going on?" Bluefur asked as he yawned.

"Puddlesplash's pups are coming," Lakewave replied.

"That's great news for Waterclan, more warriors!" Bluefur said excitedly forgetting about his tiredness.

"I know," Lakewave said yawning, "I'm going to get some sleep." Lakewave headed back to her nest and lay down to sleep.

Lakewave slept right through to the evening. Bluefur nudged her awake.

"Come on Lakewave, you slept enough, Rainstorm wants you on a border patrol."

Lakewave moaned and got up and stretched her legs. She walked out of the den to see Hailclaw waiting for her.

"Good you're awake, let's go," Hailclaw said cheerfully as he led Lakewave, Oceanpool and Stormtail out of the camp.

"So Hailclaw," Lakewave said, "how many pups, did Puddlesplash have?"

"Three, their names are, Reedpup, Frogpup and Pebblepup," Hailclaw said proudly. "Also Waterfall has moved to the nursery with Splashwave's pups."

Lakewave was surprised by the news.

_I didn't know that Waterfall like Splashwave._

"It too bad that Splashwave isn't a warrior anymore," Oceanpool said.

"I'm sure Waterfall will tell her pups, what a great warrior Splashwave was," Stormtail said as they reached Fireclan's border.

Lakewave could sense that there was a Fireclan patrol nearby. Seconds later a Fireclan patrol made up of Blazepaw, Redfur, Burntwing and Ringtail padded out for behind a bush.

"Hello Hailclaw," Redfur greeted as Blazepaw padded over the Lakewave.

"Hello Lakepaw," Blazepaw said.

"It Lakewave now," Lakewave said proudly.

"I'm Blazeheart now," Blazeheart said lifting his head high.

"Great, so we are both warriors," Lakewave said.

"Yeah now I have to focus on getting an apprentice, I hope I get one of Flickerwing's pups," Blazeheart said.

Remembering her destiny, Lakewave hoped that she gets one of Puddlesplash's pups.

_Maybe I should get to know Pebblepup._

"How can we be normal after what you did?" Stormtail shouted glaring at Redfur. "You joined up with Longstar and attacked us."

"We were fooled by Longstar, we were going to betray him afterwards but it didn't go as plan," Redfur said calmly.

"Why should we believe you?" Stormtail growled.

Believe or not, I don't care," Redfur said, "come on we have a border patrol to finish."

Blazeheart said goodbye to Lakewave and followed his patrol.

Hailclaw looked over at Stormtail. "Why start a fight?"

"Have you forgotten about their attack a day ago?" Stormtail challenged.

"No and never question your superior!" Hailclaw growled as he walked over to Stormtail.

Lakewave knew about the ranks in the clan. Alpha is always on top with beta after it and the older warriors after that, younger warriors are always on the bottom except if there's an omega in the clan. Stormtail wasn't submitting to Hailclaw and stood his ground.

_Stormtail!_

"Are you afraid of me Hailclaw?" Stormtail growled.

"Enough!" Oceanpool shouted. "Stormtail that's enough, stop this unnecessary fight, you should respect your older warriors. Hailclaw you should know better than attacking your younger warriors."

Hailclaw's and Stormtail's fur fatten. Lakewave took a deep breath.

_Thank Heavenclan they didn't fight._

"Let's finished this patrol," Oceanpool said as he took the lead.

Lakewave finished her border patrol and hurried over to the fresh-kill pile. Grabbing a fish she carried over to Bluefur and Riverstream.

"The day sure has gone fast," Riverstream said as she took a bite out of her trout.

"I know, I slept through most of the day," Lakewave said as Bluefur looked at her.

"I've noticed," Bluefur teased as Lakewave glared at him.

"Oh yeah, you slept through an entire day once when you were an apprentice."

"Hey that happen once only once," Bluefur said as Riverstream laughed.

"You guys are so cute together."

Lakewave looked at Bluefur embarrassedly.

"It ok Lakewave, no one's judging you," Riverstream said as she finished her trout and headed in the warriors' den.

"It's ok Lakewave," Bluefur said, "I know you want to be a warrior for a while."

Lakewave continued to stare at Bluefur, her eyes fill with happiness.

"Thanks Bluefur," Lakewave said softly as she licked him behind the ear and padded in the warriors' den.

Two days pass and Puddlesplash's pups were strong enough to come out of the nursery. Lakewave sat outside the warriors' den and watched the pups take in the new smells and sights for the first time.

"Look so many wolves and they all smell like us!" Pebblepup shouted.

"The camp is bigger than I imagined," Reedpup said his eyes wide with amazement.

Puddlesplash padded beside her pups and licked each one's head, "go and look around but don't get in anyone's way."

"I'll take them on a tour of the camp if you like Puddlesplash," Lakewave offered as she walked over to her.

"Really Lakewave, thank you," Puddlesplash said as the pups bounced over to Lakewave.

"Show us everything," Frogpup said.

"Yeah please," Pebblepup begged.

"Ok, ok I'll show you everything, before you get tired," Lakewave said as she led the pups over to the apprentices' den. "This is the apprentices' den, every warrior has slept here."

"Even the alpha?" Reedpup asked.

"Yeah, even the alpha," Lakewave replied as Pebblepup and Frogpup padded inside.

"It not as big as the nursery," Pebblepup said as Lakewave and Reedpup followed them inside.

"There are no apprentices using it now," Lakewave said.

"We could use it if Swimmingstar made us apprentices now," Pebblepup said.

"Yeah we could be apprentices right now!" Frogpup shouted.

"No, you have to wait till you're six moons," Lakewave said as Frogpup and Pebblepup's tail dipped. "Come on I'll show you the warriors' den."

Lakewave led the pups over to the warriors den. "This is where the warriors sleep."

Pebblepup, Frogpup and Reedpup poked their heads in just as Hailclaw walked out.

"My, what are you doing here my little warriors?" Hailclaw asked.

"Lakewave is showing us the camp," Pebblepup said wagging her little tail.

"Yeah we've already seen the apprentices' den," Frogpup said.

"Good, you listen to Lakewave, she's the alpha's daughter," Hailclaw said.

"Really?" Pebblepup asked looking up at Lakewave.

"Yeah Swimmingstar is my mother and Rainstorm is my father, he's the beta," Lakewave replied as all the pups looked at Lakewave in surprise.

"I want Lakewave as my mentor!" Pebblepup declared.

"No I want her!" Frogpup argued as he tackled his sister.

Hailclaw shook his head and sighed, "Pups."

Lakewave showed the pups the rest of the camp and left them to play. Swimmingstar padded over to her.

"Pebblepup seems to like you," Swimmingstar said.

"Really she does?" Lakewave said.

"Yes, you might be her mentor," Swimmingstar said as she padded over to her den.

_Yes!_

"Lakewave I need you on a hunting patrol," Rainstorm said as Lakewave walked happily over him.

"Ok," Lakewave said as Fishpool, Riverstream and Bluefur padded over to her.

"I'm leading this patrol," Riverstream said, "ready?"

"Yep," Lakewave said happily.

_I'm ready for anything!_

Lakewave sat beside Bluefur and Riverstream as they caught fish in the river. Lakewave knew that Riverstream knew glancing over to her and Bluefur every time she dunked her head in to catch a fish.

"Just officially say your mates already," Riverstream said.

"We're not mates," Lakewave mumbled.

"At least not yet," Bluefur added.

"I knew it, you guys are mates!" Riverstream said loudly.

"No we not," Lakewave said tired of Riverstream and her constant nagging about mates. "I would like to be a warrior for a while before I think about having a mate."

"Very well," Riverstream sighed as she caught another fish.

Lakewave didn't get what was so important about having a mate. Being a warrior was just as important then having a mate.

_Doesn't anyone want to be a warrior before they have to give up their warrior duties?_

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Element wolf clans Whitepup's destiny **

**Chapter 10**

**Author: kakashi'slover29**

**Based off warriors series by Erin Hunter **

**This chapter is Dodgepaw's pov**

**Hope u enjoy the story**

**Moonshine's name has been changed to Moonflight**

**Characters**

**Alpha: **Flowerstar (she-wolf)

**Beta: **Dirtfur (male)

Apprentice: Dodgepaw

**Medicine wolf: **Mudtail (male)

**Medicine wolf apprentice: **Leapfoot (she-wolf)

**Elders**

Dustwing (male)

**Warriors**

Brownfoot (male)

Squirreltail (male)

Birdflight (she-wolf)

Apprentice: Flowerpaw

Seedfield (she-wolf)

Foxclaw (male)

Rockslide (male)

Hopeheart (she-wolf)

Moonflight (male)

Stoneclaw (male)

**Apprentices**

Dodgepaw (male)

Groundpaw (male)

Flowerpaw (she-wolf)

**Nursing wolves**

Grassfur (she-wolf)

**Omega: **Rabbithop (male)

Apprentice: Groundpaw

It was late at night and Groundpaw, Dodgepaw and Flowerpaw were still up. Days ago a huge tiger attack an Earthclan patrol. For Stoneclaw's bravery Flowerstar made him a warrior. At the ceremony Dodgepaw suggested that they kill the tiger and Flowerstar will make them warriors.

"Dodgepaw I don't think that's a good idea," Flowerpaw said with an unsure look on her face.

"I think it is, killing that huge tiger, will be heroes," Groundpaw said his tail wagged in excitement.

"I'm sorry Dodgepaw, I can't join you, it a bad idea," Flowerpaw as her brother glared at her.

"Fine then, me and Dodgepaw will become warriors," Groundpaw said.

"If you don't want to go, you don't have to Flowerpaw," Dodgepaw said, he always had a soft spot for the light brown apprentice.

"Please Dodgepaw, let the warriors deal with it, I'll feel horrible if something happen to you and Groundpaw," Flowerpaw pleaded, she really didn't want Dodgepaw and Groundpaw to go through with the idea.

"It's ok Flowerpaw, I'll kill that tiger and be a hero," Dodgepaw said as Groundpaw leaned in closer to Dodgepaw.

"We'll leave early in the morning."

It was almost dawn as Groundpaw nudged Dodgepaw awake. Flowerpaw was still asleep as Dodgepaw and Groundpaw poked their heads out of the den. Brownfoot was on guard duty they waited til Brownfoot wasn't looking and Dodgepaw and Groundpaw snuck out of the camp through the dirtplace and headed to where the tiger was reported. Crossing the stream and headed towards Darkclan's territory. Groundpaw stopped and smell the area when someone moved from behind the bush.

"Well looky here, two snacks," a voice growled as a huge tiger padded out of behind the bush.

Dodgepaw's eyes wide as he saw how big the tiger looked.

_What was I thinking?_

"Charge!"Groundpaw shouted as he bolted towards the tiger.

The tiger bared his fangs and cuffed Groundpaw sidewards.

"No Groundpaw!" Dodgepaw shouted as he made earth spears and through them at the tiger.

The tiger jumped out of the way and smacked Dodgepaw on his side sending him crashing into a tree.

"I'll finish your friend then you!" the tiger growled as Groundpaw stood up.

"I'll finish you!" Groundpaw growled as he made the ground under the tiger's paws soften and the tiger slowly started too sunk into the ground.

"Wha-" the tiger said shocked.

Dodgepaw and Groundpaw thought the fight was over but the tiger managed to pull himself out and charged at Groundpaw. Groundpaw tried to move out of the way but the tiger was too quick. Pinning him down, Groundpaw tried to throw the tiger off but he was too small.

"Foolish little wolf!" the tiger growled as he sunk his fangs into Groundpaw's throat.

"No!" Dodgepaw shouted as he staggered to his paws, the tiger turned to face him.

"You're next!" the tiger growled as a howl sounded and a patrol of Earthclan made up of Flowerstar, Dirtfur, Hopeheart and Squirreltail burst through a bush and charged at the tiger.

The patrol jumped onto the tiger pinning it down on the ground as Flowerstar made the killing blow.

"Groundpaw!"Hopeheart cried as she got off the tiger and ran over to her son's lifeless body. "Groundpaw no!"

Flowerstar padded over to Dodgepaw.

"Flowerpaw told us what," Flowerstar said anger glowed in her eyes. "What were you thinking?"

"Me and Groundpaw, wanted to be warriors," Dodgepaw said as his mother growled.

"And to do it, you risked your lives to kill a tiger that was ten times bigger than you!"

"I'm sorry," Dodgepaw whimpered sadly.

"Sorry won't bring Groundpaw back! I said that no apprentice was to leave the camp without a warrior! Since you clearly not ready to become a warrior, your warrior ceremony will be postponed!" Flowerstar growled as she looked over to Hopeheart with Groundpaw's body. "Squirreltail, Dirtfur, help Hopeheart carry Groundpaw's body back to camp."

Dirtfur and Squirreltail helped Hopeheart carry Groundpaw's body back to camp with Flowerstar it the lead and Dodgepaw padding slowly behind.

_This is all, my fault, I'm so sorry Groundpaw!_

Everyone was waiting for them to come back as Dirtfur and Squirreltail carried Groundpaw to the clearing and laid his body down. Hopeheart lay down next to Groundpaw as Foxclaw padded over to Dodgepaw.

"You foolish wolf, look at what you done!"

Dodgepaw didn't say anything as Foxclaw padded over to his mate and lay down beside her. Stoneclaw joined them as Dodgepaw padded over to the apprentices' den. Flowerpaw padded over to him.

"When I woke up you and Groundpaw were gone, I had to tell someone," Flowerpaw whispered as she licked him on the ear. "I was afraid of losing you."

Dodgepaw looked at Flowerpaw confusedly.

_Why isn't she angry?_

Flowerstar jumped on the ledge as everyone looked up at her.

"Wolves of Earthclan, early this morning two apprentices left to fight the tiger that attacked our patrol a couple of days ago, Flowerpaw warned me that Groundpaw and Dodgepaw left to fight the tiger but Groundpaw was killed before we could get to him," Flowerstar said as everyone looked over to Dodgepaw. "I'll honour Groundpaw's spirit by giving his sister, her warrior name. Flowerpaw come here."

Flowerpaw gave Dodgepaw one last lick before she padded up to the ledge.

"I Flowerstar, alpha of Earthclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn," Flowerstar said looking down at Flowerpaw. "Flowerpaw, do you promise to uphold the wolf code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do," Flowerpaw said proudly

"Then by the powers of Heavenclan, I give you your warrior name. Flowerpaw, from this moment you will be known as Flowerpelt. Heavenclan honours your quick thinking, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Earthclan."

"Flowerpelt! Flowerpelt!" the clan chanting Flowerpelt's new name, Hopeheart and Foxclaw chanting the loudest.

"Now we must all mourn the loss of Groundpaw," Flowerstar said as she jumped down ending the meeting. Flowerpelt padded back over to Dodgepaw and sat down beside him.

"What are you doing here, you should be with your brother," Dodgepaw said quietly.

"I want to be here with you, I'll sleep in the apprentices' den with you, so you don't get lonely," Flowerpelt said pressing her fur closer to his.

"You have to sit vigil tonight and besides, I deserve to be lonely," Dodgepaw mumbled.

"No you don't, every apprentice makes mistakes, its part of life, you learnt from your mistake," Flowerpelt said trying to cheer Dodgepaw as Dodgepaw watched Rabbithop crawl over to Groundpaw's body.

Rabbithop was still the omega after Flowerstar found out that Rabbithop had a mate from Lightningclan and she having his pups. Foxclaw saw Rabbithop coming over and growled at him.

"What do you want omega!"

Dodgepaw held back a growl. He hated seeing Rabbithop treated like see, he could see the bite marks all over him from other wolves but there's nothing that Dodgepaw could do, Rabbithop has to cope with it alone.

_When will they forget __**his **__mistake!_

"I want to say goodbye to my apprentice," Rabbithop said staying low to the ground so no one can bite him.

"Make it quick omega!" Foxclaw growled as he got up and tackled Rabbithop to the ground holding him there for a second then let him up.

Dustwing had said there have been only two omegas in Earthclan. Rabbithop and a warrior named Tannight who broke the wolf code the same way that Rabbithop did.

Rabbithop crawled over to Groundpaw, pressing his nose into his fur.

"I know you would have become a mighty warrior."

Rabbithop licked Groundpaw's fur and hurried over to his own den. The omega cannot sleep in the warrior den so Rabbithop has to sleep in a makeshift den near the alpha's den.

_At least Rabbithop didn't kill his best friend._

Three weeks had pass and the gathering was coming closer. Grassfur's pups are coming closer each day. Dodgepaw opened his eyes and lifted his head and looked over to Flowerpelt was still asleep beside him. Other warriors teased Flowerpelt about still sleeping in the apprentice den but she doesn't care. Dodgepaw stretched and padded out of the den. Brownfoot was running around the camp.

"Grassfur! Grassfur's gone!"

Mudtail padded out of the medicine den and over to Brownfoot. Dirtfur and Flowerstar padded out of their dens and over to Brownfoot.

"She shouldn't be out of the camp; she's close to having pups," Mudtail said, "and where is Leapfoot?"

_I'll find them!_

Dodgepaw hurried out of the camp and sniffed the air to find Grassfur or Leapfoot's scent. He found Grassfur's scent heading for the stream.

_She must have gone to get a drink._

Dodgepaw followed Grassfur's scent towards the stream, getting closer to the stream he picked up Leapfoot's scent with Grassfur's.

_Hopefully Leapfoot is with Grassfur._

Dodgepaw wasn't far from the stream when he could hear growling, bursting through a bush he saw Grassfur lying on the ground but she wasn't injured. Her tail would twitch and she moaned. Leapfoot was trying to keep a leopard away from Grassfur.

"Leapfoot! Go help Grassfur I got the leopard!" Dodgepaw shouted as he charged at the leopard and knocked it off its paws.

Leapfoot hurried over to Grassfur as the leopard stood back up and roared at Dodgepaw.

"Not today, fat cat!" Dodgepaw shouted as he made earth spikes appear under the leopard and stabbed it. Dodgepaw made sure the leopard was dead then hurried over to Grassfur who now had four pups with her.

"Four healthy pups Grassfur," Leapfoot said softly as Grassfur licked each one.

"They're beautiful, I'm so stupid for going out of the camp when so close to having pups," Grassfur said as she stared at Dodgepaw. "Dodgepaw I owe you my life."

Dodgepaw heard a patrol coming as Flowerstar, Stoneclaw, Brownfoot, Hopeheart and Foxclaw padded over to Grassfur. Brownfoot nuzzled his mate and looked down at his pups.

"Grassfur, I was so worried," Brownfoot said as he leaned closer to his pups. "They're beautiful."

"It's thanks to Dodgepaw that I lived to have them," Grassfur said. "He fought off a leopard that tried to kill me and Leapfoot."

Flowerstar looked at Dodgepaw her gaze was stern but there was pride glowing off them.

"Is this true Dodgepaw? You saved Grassfur."

"Yes," Dodgepaw said.

"Flowerstar," Grassfur said getting her alpha's attention. "You have to make Dodgepaw a warrior, I know he made a mistake but we all do."

Flowerstar looked over to Foxclaw, Hopeheart and Stoneclaw. "Hopeheart, Foxclaw and Stoneclaw, do you forgive Dodgepaw for the death of Groundpaw? I already know that Flowerpelt forgives Dodgepaw."

"I do," Stoneclaw replied staring at Dodgepaw, he could no longer see the anger that burned before. Stoneclaw looked at Dodgepaw as an equal.

Hopeheart and Foxclaw looked at each other then back at Flowerstar

"We do."

"I Flowerstar, alpha of Earthclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend him to you as a warrior in his turn."

The clan gathered around to watch Dodgepaw's warrior ceremony. Flowerpelt was in the front ready to chant his new name.

"Dodgepaw, do you promise to uphold the wolf code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do," Dodgepaw replied proudly.

"Then by the powers of Heavenclan, I give you your warrior name. Dodgepaw, from this moment you will be known as Dodgeclaw. Heavenclan honours your strength, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Earthclan."

"Dodgeclaw! Dodgeclaw!" Flowerpelt was the first wolf to chant Dodgeclaw's new name as the clan joined in.

_Groundpaw I promise to always honour you!_

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Element wolf clans Whitepup's destiny **

**Chapter 11**

**Author: kakashi'slover29**

**Based off warriors series by Erin Hunter **

**This chapter is Whitepaw's pov**

**Hope u enjoy the story**

**Characters**

**Alpha: **Blackstar (male)

**Beta: **Bonewolf (male)

**Medicine wolf: **Sunflower (she-wolf)

**Medicine wolf apprentice: **Singpaw (she-wolf)

**Elders**

Notail (male)

Softfeather (she-wolf)

Yellowfur (she-wolf)

**Warriors**

Thunderbelly (male)

Apprentice: Shinepaw

Loudcloud (male)

Apprentice: Stormpaw

Brightlight (she-wolf)

Apprentice: Brownpaw

Lightningblade (male)

Skyfall (she-wolf)

Lightfur (male)

Apprentice: Whitepaw

Cloudheart (she-wolf)

Sweetheart (she-wolf)

Spotfur (male)

**Apprentices**

Whitepaw (male)

Shinepaw (she-wolf)

Brownpaw (male)

Stormpaw (male)

**Nursing wolves**

Yellowtail (she-wolf) (Goldenpup (she-wolf), Lionpup (male), Hollypup (she-wolf))

Whitepaw watched Yellowtail's pups; Goldenpup, Lionpup and Hollypup padded out of the nursery and started wrestling with the other apprentices. Whitepaw hoped that all of the pups stay in Lightningclan but he knew that was highly unlikely. Yellowtail fell in love with Rabbithop a warrior of Earthclan and in six moons he will come to Lightningclan to take the pup or pups with the earth element.

_How sad Yellowtail will be if all of her pups left._

The pups stopped wrestling and ran over to the apprentices.

"Whitepaw, Whitepaw, teach us a battle move," Lionpup said wagging his little tail.

"No little ones, the apprentices have to get ready for their assessment," Blackstar said walking over to them. "And if they pass, they become warriors."

All the apprentices wagged their tails in excitement.

_I'll finally become a warrior!_

"When I'm an apprentice, I want Whitepaw to train me," Lionpup said.

"Well I want Stormpaw!" Goldenpup shouted.

"And I want Shinepaw," Hollypup said as Blackstar looked down at them.

"We have to see young ones," Blackstar said as he turned his head back to the apprentices. "Your mentors are waiting."

Whitepaw, Shinepaw, Stormpaw and Brownpaw said goodbye to the pups and hurried over to their mentors who were waiting at the entrance.

"Ready?" Thunderbelly asked.

"Yep," Shinepaw replied as Thunderbelly led them out of the camp towards the training clearing.

"Right," Thunderbelly said, "Shinepaw you will hunt near Waterclan's border, Brownpaw you will hunt near Iceclan's border, Stormpaw you will hunt near the gathering place across the stream and Whitepaw you will hunt near the camp on this side of the stream."

The apprentices nodded.

"And remember, we will be watching you," Lightfur reminded as they all hurried to their assigned areas.

_Time to show what I'm made of!_

Whitepaw hurried away from everyone and ran pass the camp.

_I'll hunt behind the camp, there should be prey._

Whitepaw stopped in sniffed the air, he picked up a scent of a mouse and quietly stalked it to he could see it trying to break a nut.

_Stupid mouse, you're not a squirrel._

The mouse gave up on the nut and sniffed the air, realising there was a wolf nearby it tried to dash away but Whitepaw caught it because it could get away.

Whitepaw held the tiny body in success then buried it so other animals wouldn't get it.

_Right onto the next one!_

Time flew and it was almost moonrise. Whitepaw returned to the training clearing with his catch. He caught two birds, a rabbit and his mouse. Shinepaw, Stormpaw and Brownpaw were already waiting for him with their catch.

"Well done Whitepaw," Shinepaw praised looking at Whitepaw's catch.

"Thanks," Whitepaw said licking his shoulder in embarrassment.

"Yes you did well," Lightfur said padding out of behind a bush.

"Yes, Blackstar will be happy to announce four new warriors," Thunderbelly said as all the apprentices wagged their tails.

_Yes!_

"Let all wolves old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the ledge for a Clan meeting!"

Whitepaw sat with the other apprentices on the side of the ledge as the wolves started gathering around the ledge. Sweetheart and Cloudheart looked on with pride as Bonewolf who was sitting in his place under the ledge looking at his pups proudly.

"Wolves of Lightningclan, it that time again when we welcome new warriors," Blackstar said as Lionpup shouted.

"Does he mean us?"

"No little one, you're not even apprentices, now hush and watch," Yellowtail said as Lionpup wiggled with excitement.

"Whitepaw, Shinepaw, Brownpaw and Stormpaw, come here," Blackstar said as the apprentices moved forward til they were facing Blackstar. "I Blackstar, alpha of Lightningclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend then to you as a warrior in their turn. Shinepaw, Whitepaw, Brownpaw and Stormpaw do you promise to uphold the wolf code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do."

"Then by the powers of Heavenclan, I give you your warrior name. Shinepaw, from this moment you will be known as Shinefur. Heavenclan honours your Determination, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Lightningclan. Brownpaw, from this moment you will be known as Browntail. Heavenclan honours your spirit and courage, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Lightningclan. Stormpaw and Whitepaw, from this moment on you'll both be known as Stormpelt and Whitewolf. Heavenclan honours Stormpelt's Intelligence and strength and Whitewolf's bravery and skill in battle as we welcome you both as full warriors of Lightningclan."

"Shinefur! Whitewolf, Stormpelt! Browntail!" the clan chanted their new names as the new warriors stood proudly.

_Finally I'm a warrior!_

Whitewolf followed his clan towards the gathering place. He couldn't wait to tell his friends that he was a warrior now. Waterclan, Darkclan, Iceclan were already there as Whitewolf spotted Lakepaw and the others sitting together.

"I can't believe that I'm related to Longstar!" Lakepaw shouted as Darkpaw stared at the ground.

"I didn't know that my father was half-clan," Darkpaw said as Snowpaw leaned on Lakepaw.

"Calm down Lakewave, you didn't know until Lovingheart said so."

"So you have your warrior name Lakewave," Whitewolf said ending their previous conversation.

"Yes I'm Lakewave now," Lakewave said proudly.

"I'm Snowfur now," the snowy white apprentice said.

"Darkheart now and Nightsky is our leader now," Darkheart said as Whitewolf looked over to the Darkclan alpha, there was something different about the new alpha.

_Why doesn't he have the alpha's necklace!_

"Darkheart, why doesn't Nightsky have the alpha's necklace?" Whitewolf asked as Lakewave and Snowfur looked over to the Darkclan alpha as Darkheart spoke.

"It's Nightstar and he said that Heavenclan can't have two Darkclan orbs since Longstar has the Darkclan's necklace but Heavenclan still see him as the alpha."

"Oh, ok," Whitewolf said as Dodgepaw, Blazepaw, Fastpaw padded over to them.

"Guess who's a warrior," Blazepaw said.

"That tree," Lakewave teased pointing to a random tree.

"Very funny!" Blazepaw growled. "No I'm a warrior; you have to call me Blazeheart now."

"I'm Dodgeclaw now," the Earthclan apprentice said.

"Fastfoot," the Windclan apprentice said.

"Good so we are all warriors then, now we need an apprentice and become the beta then alpha like Heavenclan told," Snowfur said as Whitewolf's ears flatten.

_Heavenclan haven't told me yet, am I not destined to become alpha, I'll try to speak with Heavenclan again._

Foreststar howled as the gathering started. Whitewolf looked at the Fireclan leader and could see he was a lot older and had gray fur around his muzzle then he saw him last.

_Foreststar is getting old._

Whitewolf didn't say anything about to his friends as Swimmingstar stood up to start.

"I'll start, Darkclan and Fireclan attacked us but with Iceclan's help we drove Longstar and his followers out of the forest, we are finally free of the bloodthirsty wolf!"

Waterclan and Iceclan wolves howled as Nightstar looked at Swimmingstar.

"Darkclan are sorry for what Longstar has done to your clans Swimmingstar, Crackedstar."

Crackedstar and Swimmingstar nodded as Swimmingstar continued.

"Also we have a new litter of pups, Puddlesplash's pups are born and we have two new warriors, Lakewave and Bluefur!"

The clans chanted their new names as Swimmingstar sat down and Nightstar stood up.

I am now the alpha of Darkclan," Nightstar said.

"Why don't you have your clan's orb necklace?" Notail shouted as Nightstar looked down at him.

"Heavenclan said, they can't have two orb necklaces, since Longstar took ours I can't have one, but Heavenclan have given me the powers of an alpha," Nightstar said as the other alphas nodded.

"Very well then," Blackstar said as Nightstar continued.

"Darkclan is recovering from Longstar's ruling, Blacktail's name was changed to One-eye by Longstar and has moved to the elders' den, Lovingheart is my beta, we also have three new warriors, Darkheart, Indigopelt and Shadepelt and we also have a new litter."

Nightstar sat down as the clans chanted Darkheart, Indigopelt and Shadepelt's new name and Blackstar stood up.

"Everything's well in Lightningclan, Yellowtail's pups are born and we have four new warriors, Whitewolf, Browntail, Shinefur and Stormpelt."

Whitewolf stood proud as the clans chanted his new name as Blackstar sat down.

Flowerstar immediately stood up.

"I'll be at Lightningclan's camp in six moons Blackstar for Yellowtail's pups."

Blackstar nodded as same Lightningclan and Earthclan wolves growled as Flowerstar continued.

"Earthclan has loss an apprentice, Groundpaw was killed by a tiger, the tiger is died now."

Whitewolf looked over to Dodgeclaw as he dipped his head when Flowerstar mention his clanmate's death.

"Flowerpelt and Dodgeclaw are our newest warriors."

"Flowerpelt! Dodgeclaw!"

Foreststar shakily stood up for his turn.

"Fireclan has recovered from the battle, we also have new warriors, Heatwave, Blazeheart, Tigertooth and Flamefur, we also have a new litter and Firepaw as earned his full medicine wolf name he is now Fireclaw."

The clans chanted their new names as Foreststar sat back down. Crackedstar announced Snowfur's new name and a new litter. Proudstar announced her new apprentices and the gathering ended. Whitewolf said goodbye to his friends and padded over to Shinefur.

"From what I heard, Fireclan and Darkclan were allies," Shinefur said.

"Foreststar seemed guilty," Stormpelt said looking over to the old alpha.

"So he should be, being allies with Longstar, I'm surprised Swimmingstar didn't blame Fireclan, I mean after all Longstar wasn't the leader of Fireclan, Foreststar is," Browntail as Shinefur snorted at her brother.

"Fox-brain!"

"Hey I'm not a fox-brain!" Browntail growled.

"Are too!"

"Stop!" Stormpelt growled as Browntail grunted and padded over to Spotfur.

"What would Cloudheart say if she saw you two fighting," Stormpelt said.

Shinefur didn't reply as she padded beside Whitewolf and they followed their clanmates back to camp.

Whitewolf wished he was sleeping so he could talk to the Great White Wolf again but since he is a new warrior for the first time, he has to keep vigil with Stormpelt, Browntail and Shinefur. Whitewolf sat and listen for any other clans' scent but all he could smell was the familiar forest scents.

_Whitewolf._

Someone whispered his name and Whitewolf looked around to find who whispered his name. He spotted a light yellowed wolf staring at him. He looked back at his friends but they didn't seem to notice the wolf.

"Only you can see and hear me Whitewolf," the wolf said.

"Who are you?" Whitewolf demanded standing up in case the wolf attacked.

"Calm down, I would never attack my clan," the wolf said as Whitewolf's fur lie flat. "I'm Springtail, a wolf who died before you were born."

"Springtail, I've heard of you," Whitewolf said as he relaxed his muscles. "You were Brightlight's mentor."

"Yes, I have visited you for one reason, to finally tell you the truth," Springtail said as Whitewolf stared at her confusedly.

"The truth," Whitewolf echoed.

"You deserve to know," Springtail said, "you will find your answer in the stillest water."

"What?" Whitewolf asked he was confused even more.

"When you find the truth, your destiny will be decided," Springtail said as she faded away.

"That's not telling me the truth!" Whitewolf shouted waiting for an answer but there was none.

_You will find your answer in the stillest water? What does that even mean?_

The sun started to rise as Loudcloud, Thunderbelly, Lightfur and Lightingblade padded out of the warriors' den. Thunderbelly looked over to the tried warriors.

"Skyfall has your nest done up, tell Spotfur he's on guard duty."

The warriors nodded as they padded in the warriors' den and woke Spotfur up. Whitewolf crawled in his new nest laid down beside Shinefur.

_I have to find this truth then focus on becoming alpha!_

**Trying to finish this story so I can get back to the other one. Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Element wolf clans Whitepup's destiny **

**Chapter 12**

**Author: kakashi'slover29**

**Based off warriors series by Erin Hunter **

**This chapter is Blazeheart'spov**

**Hope u enjoy the story**

**Characters**

**Alpha: **Foreststar (male)

**Beta: **Redfur (male)

**Medicine wolf: **Rosyheart (she-wolf)

**Medicine wolf apprentice: **Fireclaw (male)

**Elders**

Sparkfur (female)

**Warriors**

Ringtail (male)

Redfang (she-wolf)

Burntwing (male)

Lightbone (she-wolf)

Blackstripes (male)

Sunflower (she-wolf)

Spiritheart (she-wolf)

Rubytail (she-wolf)

Flamefur (male)

Tigertooth (male)

Blazeheart (male)

Heatwave (male)

**Apprentices**

**Nursing wolves**

Flickerwing (she-wolf) (Rockpup (male), Ashpup (male), Lavapup (she-wolf))

Blazeheart stood with his clanmates as they watched Flickerwing's pups; Lavapup, Rockpup and Ashpup's apprentice ceremony. They were all wiggling with excitement as Foreststar began.

"Wolves of Fireclan, Lavapup, Rockpup and Ashpup are now six moons; it's time for their apprentice ceremony. From this day on, until you three receive your warrior names, you'll be known as Lavapaw, Ashpaw and Rockpaw. Lavapaw, your mentor will be Blazeheart. I hope Blazeheart will pass down all he knows on to you."

Lavapaw padded up to Blazeheart and touched noses with him.

"I'm ready to learn, Blazeheart."

Blazeheart nodded at his new apprentice and moved aside for Lavapaw's littermates.

"Rockpaw, your mentor will be Heatwave, I expect Heatwave to pass on everything he has learnt from his mentor, Sunflower," Foreststar said as Rockpaw greeted his new mentor. "Ashpaw, your mentor is Redfang, I expect her to pass on everything she has learnt from her mentor, Sandpool."

The clan chanted their new names as Ashpaw and Redfang touched noses. After the chanting die down, Lavapaw looked at her new mentor.

"What are we doing to do first?"

"Well, I thought I show you the territory first then I'll teach you how to hunt," Blazeheart said as Lavapaw wagged her tail.

"Can Ashpaw and Rockpaw come?"

Blazeheart looked over to the other apprentices and saw Rockpaw and Heatwave go into the elders' den and Ashpaw and Redfang leaving the camp. "Looks like Ashpaw and Rockpaw are busy; it will be just you and me."

Blazeheart led Lavapaw out of the camp. Lavapaw's mouth dropped as she saw the territory for the first time.

"It's so big!" Lavapaw shouted.

Blazeheart watched Lavapaw's reaction; it reminded him of his first time out of the camp.

_Back then I didn't know about my destiny._

"Come on, I'll show you Waterclan's border."

Blazeheart and Lavapaw padded back into the camp. Lavapaw caught two birds on her first hunt. Lavapaw dropped her catch onto the fresh-kill pile.

"Go and gave one of your birds to Sparkfur then get something for yourself, you deserve it," Blazeheart said as Lavapaw picked up one of her birds and padded over to the elders' den.

Blazeheart picked up a squirrel and padded over to Heatwave who was eating a shrew.

"So how was your first day as a mentor?" Heatwave asked taking a bite out of his shrew.

"Great, Lavapaw's is a fast learner," Blazeheart replied sitting down to eat his squirrel.

"Yeah, Rockpaw didn't like cleaning out the elders' den but it had to be done, I promise him I'll take him hunting tomorrow," Heatwave said.

"I'll see if I can get me and Lavapaw on a patrol tomorrow," Blazeheart said as he finished off his squirrel and got to find Redfur.

The next day Blazeheart woke up and felt a cold breeze coming from the entrance of the den. He padded out of the warriors' den and found it starting to snow. Sparkfur poked her head and saw the white snow falling.

"Oh great," Sparkfur mumbled, "snow."

Blazeheart shook his head and padded over to the apprentices' den. Lavapaw was already out of the den with her brother Rockpaw.

"No fair, Ashpaw gets to go on the dawn patrol and I'm stuck in the camp," Rockpaw whined.

"Stop whining Rockpaw," Lavapaw said nudging her brother as Blazeheart padded over to them.

"Good news Rockpaw, you going on the hunting patrol with me, Lavapaw, Heatwave and Tigertooth," Blazeheart said as Rockpaw's eyes lit up.

"Great!" Rockpaw shouted happily.

"Are we ready then?" Tigertooth asked walking over to the apprentices with Heatwave.

"It the start of leaf-bare, we should get lots of prey for the clan," Heatwave said.

"Right, let's go," Tigertooth grumbled as he let the patrol out of the camp and into the territory.

"I'm going to teach Rockpaw how to hunt near Windclan's border," Heatwave said as Tigertooth nodded and Heatwave headed towards Windclan's border with Rockpaw.

"I'll hunt near the gathering place and you guys can hunt in the woods," Tigertooth said as he ran off leaving Lavapaw and Blazeheart together.

"When will I learn how to use my element?" Lavapaw asked as she padded beside Blazeheart towards the woods.

"I'll teach you later today, but we have to careful, our element will melt the snow and turn it into water," Blazeheart said as he stopped and lowered to the ground.

Lavapaw copied her mentor and picked up the scent of a rabbit.

"Go get it," Blazeheart whispered to his apprentice as Lavapaw crawled towards rabbit as Blazeheart circled it in case it tried to escape.

The rabbit was carrying food back to his burrow, it stopped and sniffed the air, it caught a whiff of Lavapaw's scent and dropped the food and hurried towards its burrow but Lavapaw jumped on it and killed it before it could get away. Blazeheart padded over to her.

"Good catch," Blazeheart praised as Lavapaw buried it.

"Thanks," Lavapaw said.

"Try to get that rabbit over there," Blazeheart said as Lavapaw picked up the rabbit's scent and followed it.

Blazeheart, Lavapaw, Heatwave, Rockpaw and Tigertooth returned to the camp each carrying their catch. Spiritheart was outside Foreststar's den pacing back and forth; Blazeheart dropped his catch and hurried over to his mother.

"What's going on?" Blazeheart asked worriedly.

"It's Foreststar, he started coughing Rosyheart and Fireclaw are in there with him now," Spiritheart replied her eyes filled with worry for her mate.

Rosyheart and Fireclaw padded out of den and over to Spiritheart. "It's nothing to worry about, Foreststar just needs to rest."

"Can I go in?" Spiritheart asked.

Rosyheart nodded and Spiritheart hurried in. Rosyheart looked over to Blazeheart.

"Get Redfur and meet me in the medicine den."

Blazeheart nodded and padded over to the warriors' den and woke Redfur up. Padding in the medicine den Rosyheart was already waiting for them.

"What is this about?" Redfur demanded.

"Foreststar is getting old, if he catch's whitecough or greencough, especially greencough, he won't make it through leaf-bare," Rosyheart said as Blazeheart remained silence.

"Why are you telling us this?" Redfur asked.

"Because you'll have to be ready to become alpha Redfur," Fireclaw replied.

"And what does it have to do with Blazeheart?"

"Because Blazeheart is destined to become alpha, you have to him as your beta," Rosyheart said as Redfur glared at her.

"What do you need he's destined to become alpha?"

"Since the death of the Great White Wolf, Heavenclan has decided to choose seven wolves, one from each clan to become alpha and lead the clans to years of peace," Fireclaw replied.

"Blazeheart was chosen for Fireclan," Rosyheart added.

"Are you sure?" Redfur asked looking at Blazeheart. "Heavenclan said you're destined to become alpha."

"Yes Redfur, I didn't believe it at first but Heavenclan would never lie to us," Blazeheart replied as Redfur closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Very well then, when the time comes you'll be my beta, but don't tell anyone," Redfur said as Blazeheart nodded.

Redfur padded out of the medicine den leaving Blazeheart with Fireclaw and Rosyheart.

"Was it a good idea to tell Redfur?" Blazeheart asked.

"Yes he needed to know," Rosyheart replied as Blazeheart sighed and padded out of the den.

Foreststar grew weaker every day and Leaf-bare wasn't helping. Redfur was already taking over leadership. Redfur padded up to Blazeheart who was sitting outside the warriors' den eating a squirrel.

"Foreststar wants you to stay in the camp instead of going to the gathering."

Blazeheart nodded and finished off his squirrel, Redfur lead the group that was going to the gathering.

The other wolves who stayed are Burntwing, Lightbone, Sunflower, Spiritheart, Lavapaw and Foreststar. Sunflower was sitting outside the nursery, expecting Flamefur's pups. Spiritheart poked her head out and looked around worriedly.

"Where are Rosyheart and Fireclaw?"

"They left for the gathering," Burntwing replied as she glared at him.

"Go get them!" Spiritheart growled.

"We can't we have to stay in the camp," Lightbone said calmly as she padded over to the silver wolf and licked her ear.

"Blazeheart!" Spiritheart shouted looking over to her son. "Foreststar wants you."

Blazeheart got up and could feel everyone's gaze on him as he padded in the den with his mother waiting for him. Blazeheart took in Foreststar's state. His fur was sticking out everywhere and his eyes were watery and he looked half asleep. Blazeheart could tell that Foreststar's time was up.

"Blazeheart, my son," Foreststar said before he started coughing. "I…have…somethinggg…to tell you."

Blazeheart remain silence as his father continued.

"You are destined to become alpha, mmake ssure Redfur makes yyou beta," Foreststar said weakly.

"He is going to make me beta and I know that I'm destined to become alpha."

"How do you know?" Spiritheart asked.

"Because Ashstar told me in a dream," Blazeheart replied as Foreststar's eyes widen.

"Ashstar," Foreststar echoed. "The alpha before me."

"Yes," Blazeheart said.

Foreststar coughed again as he lay down and started panting.

"Heavenclan are waiting for me," Foreststar whispered.

"No Foreststar!" Spiritheart shouted pushing Blazeheart aside and looked down at her mate. "Don't leave me yet!" she licked his fur as Blazeheart watched the bright red light in orb on his necklace begin to faded.

_Is Foreststar's life in the orb?_

"Goodbye Spiritheart, Blazeheart, I'll be waiting in Heavenclan for you both to join me."

The light faded completely and the necklace disappeared. Spiritheart pressed her nose in his fur and whimpered.

"He's gone."

Blazeheart padded over and pressed his nose in his father's fur. The warmth started to fade and his body began to turn cold. Redfur and the other wolves returned as Blazeheart and Spiritheart carried Foreststar's body out into the clearing. Redfur padded over to Spiritheart.

"He's gone, isn't he?"

Spiritheart nodded. "Yes Foreststar is dead, you're the alpha now."

Redfur nodded and jumped onto the ledge.

"Wolves of Fireclan, our noble alpha Foreststar has joined Heavenclan," Redfur said. "Tonight we will sit the alpha vigil while I go to wolf's wave and receive my alpha name."

The clan gathered around Foreststar's body each wolf pressed their nose in his fur, whispering their farewell to their beloved alpha. Spiritheart sat beside her mate; she lifted her head up and howled. It is tradition to farewell the alpha by howling underneath silverpelt. Since Spiritheart is Foreststar's mate she starts the farewell. The clan joined in after her and in the distance Blazeheart could hear the other alphas howling farewelling their friend.

"I say these words before Heavenclan, so that the spirits of our warrior ancestors may hear and approve of my choice. The new beta of Fireclan is Blazeheart."

"Blazeheart! Blazeheart!" Lavapaw shouted the loudest.

"My mentor is the beta!"

"Stop bragging," Ashpaw said.

Heatwave and Flamefur padded up to Blazeheart.

"Congrats," Flamefur said.

"You earned it," Heatwave said.

_I only wish that was true._

Spiritheart was sitting beside Sparkfur watching her son proudly as she padded over to him and licked his head.

"Foreststar would be proud of you."

Tigertooth walked over to him. "Redstar wants you to organize the patrols."

The excitement was over, he now had a job to do; he was beta now. Blazeheart was one step closer to his destiny.

"Right," Blazeheart said. "Tigertooth, you can led a border patrol with Rockpaw, Heatwave, Blackstripes near Waterclan's border, I'll led a hunting patrol with Flickerwing, Lavapaw and Bruntwing."

"I want the teach Ashpaw some battle moves," Redfang said as Blazeheart nodded.

"Ok, Ringtail, Flamefur, Rubytail and Lightbone, you stay and guard the camp," Blazeheart said as everyone fell into their patrols.

_Now I must become alpha!_

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Element wolf clans Whitepup's destiny **

**Chapter 13**

**Author: kakashi'slover29**

**Based off warriors series by Erin Hunter **

**This chapter is Fastfoot's pov**

**Hope u enjoy the story**

**Characters**

**Alpha: **Proudstar (she-wolf)

**Beta: **Runningtail (male)

**Medicine wolf: **Leafpatch (she-wolf)

**Medicine wolf apprentice:**

**Elders**

Greenfur (male)

Noear (male)

**Warriors**

Breezefur (male)

Gustclaw (male)

Emeraldeyes (she-wolf)

Oliveheart (male)

Grassfur (male)

Windclaw (male)

Blasttail (male)

Windfang (she-wolf)

Airstrike (male)

Limefur (male)

Fastfoot (male)

**Apprentices**

**Nursing wolves**

Greentail (she-wolf) (Dustpup (male), (Sandpup (male))

Swiftheart (she-wolf)

Starshine (she-wolf)

"Dustpup, it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Dustpaw. Your mentor will be Fastfoot. I hope Fastfoot will pass down all he knows on to you. Fastfoot**, **you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Breezefur. You will be the mentor of Dustpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to Dustpaw."

Dustpaw and Fastfoot touched noses.

"Sandpup, from this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Sandpaw. Your mentor will be Limefur. I hope Limefur will pass down all he knows on to you. Limefur**, **you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Grassfur. You will be the mentor of Sandpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to Sandpaw."

Sandpaw padded up to her mentor and touched noses with Limefur as the clan shouted their new names.

"Why give Limefur an apprentice!" Airstrike shouted.

Airstrike has become more aggressive since his warrior ceremony; making himself a senior warrior, putting his nest next to Windclaw.

"Because Limefur is a great warrior and he will be a good mentor for Sandpaw," Proudstar said as Airstrike padded in the warriors' den angrily. "Runningtail start organizing the patrols."

Proudstar jumped down ending the meeting. Runningtail padded over to Fastfoot and Limefur.

"You can take your apprentices on a border patrol with Windclaw."

Limefur and Fastfoot nodded as Windclaw padded over to them.

"Shall we get going," Windclaw said.

"Sure," Limefur said as Windclaw led them out of the camp.

"Let's mark our borders near Fireclan's first," Windclaw said as he raced towards Fireclan's border.

Fastfoot and Limefur began to explain Dustpaw and Sandpaw their roles.

"On a border patrol, you mark our border scent marks and look out for any clues that a wolf from another clan has been on our territory," Fastfoot explained.

"Also challenge any intruder don't attack them but warn them off or you will attack," Limefur added.

They reached Fireclan's border and started marking their scent marks. Continuing along the border, Fastfoot could smell rabbit blood. Fastfoot padded in the direction of the smell, Dustpaw followed behind.

"That smells like rabbit blood," Dustpaw said as Fastfoot stopped.

Piles of rabbit bones lay in front of Fastfoot; blood was smeared on the ground. Windclaw, Limefur and Sandpaw padded up beside them.

"What's going on?" Windclaw asked as he looked over at the piles of rabbit bones, "oh."

"Bones!" Sandpaw shouted as Fastfoot sniffed the ground picking up the scent of tigers.

"Two tigers were here," Fastfoot said as Windclaw nodded.

"Sandpaw and Limefur can stay here and guard the bones while me, Dustpaw and Fastfoot finish the patrol then we can carry them back to camp and report what we had found," Windclaw said as he, Dustpaw and Fastfoot padded away leaving Limefur and Sandpaw behind.

Fastfoot tried not to breathe in the foul tiger scent as he carried in the bones. Greenfur and Noear were lying out in the sun as Greenfur sat up and looked over at Windclaw's patrol.

"Why are they carrying bones?" Greenfur asked as Noear sat up.

"We can't eat bones," Noear said.

Proudstar padded out of her den over to Windclaw as the patrol dropped the bones.

"Do you have something to report Windclaw?" Proudstar asked as Airstrike, Windfang and Starshine padded out of their dens to hear.

"The borders between Fireclan and Earthclan are fine they have marked their borders," Windclaw said. "But we found piles of rabbit bones near Fireclan."

"Prey-stealers!" Airstrike growled. "We should attack now and teach them a lesson!"

"No Airstrike, tigers killed these rabbits, two tigers," Windclaw said as Airstrike flicked his tail in annoyance.

"Tigers," Proudstar echoed, "are you sure?"

"Yes, Fastfoot show her where you found them," Windclaw said as Fastfoot nodded.

"Follow me," Fastfoot said.

"Can I come?" Dustpaw asked.

"Yes, come on," Proudstar replied as Fastfoot led them out of the camp.

"Well that's definitely a tiger's scent," Proudstar looking and smelling the ground where Fastfoot found the rabbit bones. "I'll announce to the clan to watch out for two tigers."

Proudstar, Fastfoot and Dustpaw ran back to camp. Just as they got to the entrance, Airstrike and Windclaw padded out of the camp.

"Where are you guys going?" Proudstar demanded.

"We are going to hunt," Windclaw answered.

"Has Runningtail returned?" Proudstar asked.

"Yes," Windclaw replied.

"Then come back in the camp while I'll announce the clan first," Proudstar said as she led them back in the camp. Runningtail's patrol had a pile of bones laid out in the clearing as Proudstar padded over to Runningtail.

"These bones had tiger scent on them," Runningtail said before Proudstar could speak.

Proudstar nodded and jumped on the ledge. "Let all wolves old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the ledge for a Clan meeting!"

Oliveheart, Starshine and Swiftheart padded out of their dens and gathered with the rest of their clanmates. Starshine sat down beside Fastfoot.

"What's Proudstar going to announce?" Starshine asked.

"Listen and you'll find out," Windfang growled as Starshine pressed closer to Fastfoot.

"Our border patrol and hunting patrol have brought bones from our prey that were killed and eaten by tigers, until we know for sure that the tigers have gone, no apprentices is to leave the camp without a warrior," Proudstar said looking over to the only apprentices in the clan who were sitting outside their new den. "Also border and hunting patrol should keep a lookout for tigers and try to chase them off."

Wolves began to chat among themselves as Proudstar jumped down and padded over to Runningtail.

"Dustpaw, Sandpaw!" Limefur called as they padded over him. "Go give some prey to the elders then you can get some for Swiftheart and Starshine then yourselves."

Dustpaw and Sandpaw hurried over to the fresh-kill pile and took two preys each.

"You give those two to the elders and I'll give those two to the nursing wolves," Sandpaw said with a mouth full of prey.

Sandpaw padded over to Starshine and dropped a squirrel in front of her. "Where's Swiftheart?"

"She padded back into the nursery," Starshine said as Sandpaw raced into the nursery. "It's nice having someone in the nursery, Swiftheart's very nice."

Fastfoot was only half listening as he watched Windclaw and Airstrike padded towards him.

"If anyone asks for us, tell them we went hunting," Airstrike said as Fastfoot nodded.

_What are they up to?_

"They seem to be in a hurry to get out of the camp," Starshine said as Fastfoot looked at her.

"Knowing Airstrike, he's probably trying to prove that he's ready for an apprentice," Fastfoot said as Starshine took a bite out of her prey.

"Fastfoot, can you lead a hunting patrol?" Runningtail asked.

"Sure," Fastfoot replied as Dustpaw bounced over to Fastfoot.

"Can I go?" Dustpaw asked.

"Sure," Fastfoot replied as he padded over to Emeraldeyes and Blasttail. "Would you guys like to join a hunting patrol?"

Emeraldeyes was washing her paws as she stood up. "Yes, I'm itching to do something."

"Sure," Blasttail said as he looked over to the nursery as Swiftheart and Starshine padded out.

Blasttail is Swiftheart's mate, he was very happy that Swiftheart told him that she was having his pups.

"Let's go," Fastfoot said as he led the patrol out of the camp.

"Windclan are the fastest clan in the forest which needs we don't need so much cover like Lightningclan," Fastfoot as Dustpaw wagged his tail excitedly.

"Ok," Dustpaw said.

"Watch me first then you try," Fastfoot said as he sniffed the air for any scent of prey.

He spotted a rabbit hopping out of its burrow and got as low as he can. The rabbit washed it face and hopped away from its burrow then stopped and sniffed the air, realising there was a wolf nearby, Fastfoot stood up and started chasing after it. It tried to head back into its burrow but Fastfoot grabbed it and killed it. Dustpaw wagged his tail as Fastfoot returned to him with his rabbit.

"Remember if a rabbit is too close to their burrows then you won't be able to catch it," Fastfoot said as Dustpaw nodded.

"Ok, can I try?"

"Sure," Fastfoot replied.

Dustpaw crawled away and picked up a rabbit's scent. Fastfoot watched him follow it until he smelt a strange scent. Looking over to Dustpaw who was crawling closer to a rabbit, Fastfoot stood up and started following the scent. The scent led closer to Earthclan's border and stopped right on the edge of the Windclan's border. Sniffing around the area Fastfoot picked up a couple of different wolves' scents but none from any clans.

_Rogues, wait, the tigers' scent are here too and Airstrike and Windclaw's!_

The scent was stale like they meet a day ago. But why would tigers want with wolves.

_That's where Windclaw and Airstrike must have gone what do they want with some rogues and tigers?_

Fastfoot hoped that Windclaw and Airstrike fought off the tigers and the rogues but as Fastfoot looked around there was no blood.

_What are they planning?_

"Fastfoot!"

Fastfoot turned to find Dustpaw behind him with a rabbit in his jaw.

"Where did you go?" Dustpaw asked dropping the rabbit.

"Oh I thought a smelt something but it was nothing," Fastfoot replied.

_I can't tell anyone until I have proof._

"Good catch, let's keep going."

Dustpaw was a skilled hunter he caught three rabbits on his first hunt. Fastfoot and Dustpaw padded in the camp with the rest of the patrol, they all were impressed with Dustpaw's catch. Wolves were crowded in the clearing as the hunting patrol dropped their catch and hurried over.

"What's going on?" Emeraldeyes asked as she froze when she saw the wolf lying on the ground died. "Runningtail!" Emeraldeyes hurried over to her dead mate and licked his fur.

"I'm sorry Emeraldeyes," Windclaw said bowing his head. "He was on a border patrol with me and Airstrike when the two tigers and four rogue wolves jumped out and ambushed us."

Fastfoot remembered the scents back at Earthclan's border; Runningtail's scent wasn't mixed in with the scents.

_It must have happened somewhere else._

Proudstar jumped onto the ledge as everyone gathered underneath. "I say these words before Heavenclan, so that the spirit of Runningtail may hear and approve of my choice. The new beta of Windclan is Fastfoot."

Every wolf looked at Fastfoot as they chanted his name. When the chanting died down Proudstar continued.

"Windclaw, you said there were rogues, did they have any clan scent on them?"

"Well, I thought I caught a whiff of Darkclan but I'm not sure," Windclaw replied.

"Darkclan, it must be Longstar, but why attack us? We did nothing to him!" Greenfur shouted as Noear nodded beside her.

"I'll take this to the next gathering, until then keep a lookout for any rogues or tigers, Windclan will not be beaten!" Proudstar shouted as the clan howled in agreement.

Airstrike padded over to Fastfoot.

"Congrats on becoming beta, I was hoping my brother was going to be beta but you're much stronger then he is."

Fastfoot didn't say nothing as Airstrike back to the warriors' den Starshine hurried over to him and licked his ear.

"I'm so happy for you!"

Fastfoot nuzzled her, trying to show how happy he is.

_Why did Airstrike thought that Limefur was going to be beta?_

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Element wolf clans Whitepup's destiny **

**Chapter 14**

**Author: kakashi'slover29**

**Based off warriors series by Erin Hunter **

**This chapter is Snowfur's pov**

**Hope u enjoy the story**

**Characters**

**Alpha: **Crackedstar (male)

**Beta: **Snowfur (she-wolf)

Apprentice: Cherrypaw

**Medicine wolf: **Blizzardfur (male)

**Medicine wolf apprentice:**

**Elders**

Iceeyes (male)

**Warriors**

Frostbite (she-wolf)

Coldheart (male)

Creamclaw (male)

Sharpfang (male)

Frozentail (she-wolf)

Grayfur (male)

Shiningwing (she-wolf)

Apprentice: Whitepaw

Freezestrike (male)

Apprentice: Willowpaw

Softtail (she-wolf)

**Apprentices**

Willowpaw (she-wolf)

Cherrypaw (she-wolf)

Whitepaw (she-wolf)

**Nursing wolves**

"The snow feels so soft," Cherrypaw said as she rolled around in it.

"Just imagine Fireclan in the snow," Willowpaw said as she stopped walking and jumped around scared. "Oh no snow, our element melts snow!"

"If you guys are done mucking around, we have to bring prey back for the camp," Freezestrike growled as Willowpaw and Cherrypaw stopped what they were doing and hurried after their mentors.

Snowfur was leading this hunting patrol as Iceclan's new beta now. Hailstorm was killed by a rogue, the clan grieved for him. Crackedstar was more upset by Hailstorm's death, swearing that he will get revenge. Snowfur had notice that her father was getting old and soon she will have to take over leadership of her clan.

_Please Heavenclan, let my father live a little longer!_

"So Redfur will be alpha now," Freezestrike said pulling Snowfur out of her thoughts.

Foreststar's passing was a couple of days ago. Iceclan knew because Crackedstar joined in the alpha farewell when he heard Spiritheart's howl.

"Yeah, I'm guessing since he's beta," Snowfur said as she spotted a rabbit and pounced on it, killing it.

"Nice catch," Freezestrike praised.

Snowfur looked down at the rabbit and saw that it was scrawny. _That won't feed a full-grown wolf._

Iceclan wolves might love the snow but their prey didn't as Snowfur buried the rabbit. Freezestrike and Willowpaw padded on ahead. Snowfur and Cherrypaw went in a different direction, Snowfur stopped to sniff for prey when she heard Freezestrike's howl.

"Freezestrike!" Cherrypaw shouted.

"Come on!" Snowfur yelled as she headed straight towards Freezestrike.

Freezestrike came into her view as she saw him staring at a snow leopard. The leopard had a snow hare in its mouth and Willowpaw was lying motionless near a tree.

"Willowpaw!" Cherrypaw cried rushing over to her sister.

"Stay and guard Willowpaw," Snowfur said as she stood beside Freezestrike.

"Give that prey back!" Freezestrike growled Snowfur knew that the leopard wouldn't understand him. "That prey was Willowpaw's! You can't have it!"

Freezestrike leaped at the leopard, the leopard dropped the prey and pulled him aside with its huge front paws. Landing on his back, Freezestrike tried to get back up but the leopard jumped on him.

_No leave him! _Snowfur thought angrily as she charged at the leopard.

"No!" Freezestrike yelled. "Get Willowpaw's prey!"

Snowfur didn't listen and jumped on the leopard's back. Forgetting about Freezestrike, the leopard rolled over, trying to crush Snowfur under it but Snowfur jumped off in time. The leopard got to its paws and roared at Snowfur, Freezestrike jumped on its face and tried to freeze it but the leopard shook him off, quickly picking up the prey it bolted through the bush. Freezestrike quickly got to his paws and tried to run after it.

"No Freezestrike, it's gone!" Snowfur yelled.

"That was our prey! The cat had no right to take it!" Freezestrike growled. "How can we feed the clan if we don't fight for it?"

"We have more things to worry about then fighting for a food, Willowpaw's injured," Snowfur said as Freezestrike's anger faded and now was concerned about his apprentice.

"Cherrypaw, help Freezestrike carry Willowpaw back to camp, I'll get the rabbit before any other cat finds it," Snowfur said as she hurried back to where she buried her rabbit.

Snowfur hurried into the camp with her rabbit and a mouse she managed to catch while returning to the camp. Freezestrike and Cherrypaw were sitting outside the medicine den with Softtail and Sharpfang, Frozentail was sitting beside Freezestrike as Snowfur quickly dropped her catch and hurried over.

"How's Willowpaw?" Snowfur asked.

"Blizzardfur said that she has a few scratches and was stunned when she hit the tree but she will be alright," Softtail said her eyes filled with worry.

"Where's Whitepaw?" Sharpfang asked.

"I send her with Shiningwing on a border patrol with Frostbite and Creamclaw," Snowfur replied.

Just as Snowfur said that the border patrol returned.

"Darkclan have crossed our borders!" Creamclaw growled.

"Those dark-hearted fools, they never change, no matter who leads them!" Frostbite growled.

Snowfur hurried over to the border patrol as Crackedstar padded out of his den.

"What's going on?" Crackedstar growled.

Snowfur could see his ribs and his fur haven't been washed. _What's wrong with him, doesn't he take care of himself, _Snowfur thought as Creamclaw spoke.

"Darkclan has crossed our borders and they've stolen prey too!"

Whitepaw saw her mother and father over at the medicine den, worry pricked her immediately.

"What's going on with Softtail and Sharpfang?" Whitepaw asked Snowfur.

"Willowpaw was attacked by a snow leopard," Snowfur replied.

"Oh no, Willowpaw!" Whitepaw cried as she hurried over to her mother.

"Darkclan!" Crackedstar growled, "I bet they had something to do with Hailstorm's death. They killed him and now they think they can take our prey! We should teach them a lesson!"

_What is he saying; it was a rogue wolf that killed Hailstorm not Darkclan!_

Crackedstar jumped onto the ledge and howled for the clan to gather.

"Let all wolves old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the ledge for a Clan meeting!"

The clan started to gather as Snowfur took her place under the ledge as Crackedstar began the meeting.

"Iceclan, Darkclan has crossed our borders and stolen _our _prey, I know they killed Hailstorm. Now we are going to teach them a lesson. We will wait for their border patrol and ambush them; I'll join the ambush patrol. Snowfur will choose who goes."

_What! He can't be serious, _Snowfur thought but she looked into her father's eyes and knew he was serious. _He's getting sicker each day._

"Iceclan will not be defeated, we are strong and we are the only clan that hunts better in the snow!" Crackedstar shouted his voice hoarse from old age.

_No, not when the prey is half-starved._

The clan howled along with their but some wolves didn't. Frozentail, Softtail and Iceeyes looked on with worry.

_They know Crackedstar is sick._

Snowfur caught Blizzardfur outside his den; he was staring at Snowfur and flicked his tail for Snowfur to come over. She flicked her ear as to say she got it.

Crackedstar ending the meeting, Snowfur hurried over to the medicine den before anyone asked who was on the ambush patrol.

"Come inside," Blizzardfur said as Snowfur followed him in the den.

"What's going on?" Snowfur asked. "Is it Willowpaw?"

"No she's fine, she just needs to rest," Blizzardfur replied. "It's about Crackedstar; I fear he has loss his mind."

"Loss his mind," Snowfur echoed.

"You heard him just then, he wants to ambush a Darkclan border patrol, it's not like him," Blizzardfur said. "He thinks a Darkclan wolf killed Hailstorm when everyone knows that a rogue killed him, Hailstorm's body carried no Darkclan scent."

"Then why are they believing him if they all know a rogue killed him?" Snowfur asked.

"I don't know, maybe they want to support their leader like any other wolves would," Blizzardfur sighed. "But nevertheless, you must stop the ambush patrol."

"How?"

"Talk to him, you're his daughter, he should listen to you," Blizzardfur said as Snowfur nodded.

"Ok."

Snowfur padded out of the den to find Coldheart waiting for her.

"Who's going on the ambush patrol?"

"I haven't decided yet, I need to talk to Crackedstar first," Snowfur replied as Coldheart nodded.

Snowfur hurried over to her father's den before anyone else asked about the ambush patrol. Calling out to Crackedstar, letting him know she was there, he called out and she padded in the den.

"What is it Snowfur?" Crackedstar asked. "Is the ambush patrol ready?"

"No and I want to talk to you about that, I think it's a bad idea," Snowfur replied as Crackedstar's fur bristled.

"How dare you, I gave you an order!" Crackedstar growled.

"I know but attacking a border patrol won't help, talk to Nightstar and warn him," Snowfur said trembling at her father's fury glare.

"What's wrong, are you afraid to fight?" Crackedstar growled.

"No, no, there are better ways to deal with intruders then fight them," Snowfur said Crackedstar looked long and hard at his daughter.

"Fine then, I'll talk to Nightstar and warn him off our territory but if he won't listen I'll go with my first plan and ambush one of their patrols."

Snowfur nodded and followed her father out of his den, Crackedstar jumped on the ledge.

"Let all wolves old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the ledge for a Clan meeting."

The wolves began to gather as Snowfur took her place under the ledge Blizzardfur padded out of his den and looked over at Snowfur. Snowfur nodded at him as he nodded back.

"I've decided to go to Darkclan's camp and talk to Nightstar, warning him off our territory and if that doesn't work then we'll ambush their border patrol," Crackedstar said as everyone nodded. "Snowfur, Coldheart, Shiningwing and Frozentail, you'll come with me to Darkclan."

The called wolves padded over to Crackedstar who jumped back and led them out of the camp.

Heading towards Darkclan's border, Frozentail padded beside Snowfur.

"Hey Snowfur, guess what?" Frozentail said happily.

"What," Snowfur said.

"I'm having Freezestrike's pups," Frozentail said proudly.

"That's great Frozentail," Snowfur said happily. "I'm really happy for you."

"So is Freezestrike," Frozentail said.

"Are you ok to make this journey?" Shiningwing asked overhearing their conversation.

"Of course, we must teach these dark-hearted wolves a lesson," Frozentail said determinedly.

Reaching the border, they waited for a patrol to come and take them to their camp. Crackedstar sat down flicking his tail back, anger flare in his eyes when Snowfur heard a patrol coming, Snowfur recognized Crowfeather from the gathering and Darkheart, two wolves that she didn't know and Nightstar too!

_Nightstar!_

"What's going on Crackedstar?" Nightstar challenged.

"My clanmates have found your dreadful scent on our territory, I'm warning you now, stay off our territory!" Crackedstar growled.

"You obviously don't know the a rogue scent to our scent, we have smelt the same scent too," Nightstar said

"Liar, your warriors have been on my territory!" Crackedstar growled. "Stay off our territory!"

"Just make sure you do the same!" Nightstar growled as he led his patrol away.

"Rogues," Coldheart said, "what rogues."

"He's lying!" Crackedstar growled. "There are no rogues, just prey-stealing Darkclan wolves!"

Shiningwing leaned in closer to Coldheart and whispered.

"Crackedstar's not well."

"It won't be long til he joins Heavenclan," Coldheart whispered back.

Snowfur looked at Crackedstar to see if he heard but he still had that anger look on his face when he saw Nightstar.

"Let's head back."

As they padded back in the camp, everyone was waiting for them to return. Cherrypaw saw Snowfur then raced in the medicine den and came back out with Blizzardfur. Blizzardfur padded over to Crackedstar.

"What did Nightstar have to say?" Blizzardfur asked.

"He said that his warriors haven't been on our territory and that rogues have," Crackedstar replied.

"Rogues," Softtail echoed.

"I know he's lying!" Crackedstar growled turning towards Snowfur. "Snowfur, organize a border patrol now, make sure they mark strong on Darkclan's side and Lightningclan's, I don't want Lightningclan wolves on my territory too."

"Sure father," Snowfur nodded.

Crackedstar nodded some of his anger faded and he padded in his den, few seconds later Snowfur heard coughing. Blizzardfur hurried into his den and came back out with herbs, looking at Snowfur as he passed.

"Go organize those patrols, I got it."

Snowfur watched with her clanmates as Blizzardfur hurried in Crackedstar's den. Everyone stared at Snowfur and she knew there was no use hiding it now.

_They all know Crackedstar is sick and getting worse!_

**Sorry it took so long for a chapter; school work has to come first**

**Anyway hope you enjoyed the chapter**


End file.
